Pasos para elaborar un pastel
by nosight
Summary: Por su amigo Zetsu. Nada mejor para celebrar un cumpleaños que recibir la sorpresa de una planta. Para nuestra desgracia una que no tiene la mas minima idea de lo que hace la humanidad en estas fechas. Pero lo que no se sabe, se aprende no? Madazetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Holap! 0w0** jeje otro fic mas q se me ocurrio xD le agarre mucho cariniooo, espero q les guste xD la inspiracion esta en todos lados he 0.0 este llego desde la cocina y luego ni me acuerdo :D pero aqui esta

Espero q les guste!

Como cada mañana tuvimos la misión de investigar un par de cosas acerca de los movimientos de los jinchūrikis

**-Teníamos hambre-**Interrumpió mi lado derecho

Pero a diferencia de cualquier día, hoy era una fecha muy especial para nosotros

-**Quizás para ti-**

-Es novio de los dos ¿no? Si a mi me gusta, a ti tambien-Le cuestione, sin dejar de recordarle cada momento que habíamos pasado a su lado

Al no escuchar reproche alguno de su parte, continúo mi labor y arrastro aquel muerto cuerpo por el suelo

Planeamos realizarle una fiesta sorpresa, pese a que sabemos que no son de su agrado. Lograremos hacer que finja una sonrisa entre tanta gente. Después de todo, estamos tan seguros que tendría una beca en actuación, bueno y una que otra para el psiquiatra, pues él mismo había vuelto loco al psicólogo anterior

-**Al final terminaremos en su cama ¿Para que molestarnos?- **

-Por que las buenas personas hacen cosas lindas por sus parejas-

**-Nunca habíamos tenido una, a todas nos las comíamos-**

Temblé mi cuerpo en desagrado, detestaba que mi contraparte amara el canibalismo, reconocía que de eso vivíamos. Pero no había manera alguna de saciar su hambre. Aun que le debía la mayoría de las cosas, él planeaba las cosas con estrategia y evitaba que me metiera en problemas por mi manera mas "dócil" de pensar

Sonreí con gracia, me divertía confundirme tratando de distinguir si era él o yo su fiel asistente

**-¿Qué cursilerías dices?-**Me miro con rareza-**Mueve el trasero que quiero comer. Konoha esta a unos kilómetros de aqui-**

Y allí estaba nuevamente su impertinente vocabulario. Suspire un poco, para después hundirme en el árbol más cercano, no sin antes esconder detrás de unos arbustos nuestro alimento. Volveríamos por él después de la misión asignada, a las 3 de la tarde para ser exactos, hora perfecta para comer

Una vez que llegamos a la aldea, saque únicamente mi cabeza por lo alto de un tejado, miraba en ambas direcciones, juraríamos que habíamos presenciado al Kyubi cerca de aquí. Pero para nuestra desgracia solo había ruidos y mucha gente alborotada, para variar niños, que brincaban alrededor de un rubio con los ojos vendados y quien sostenía un sencillo palo a su lado

**-Es él, idiota-**Señalo mi lado obscuro-**Estamos en el lugar correcto-**

-Esa inútil arma no le ayudara con tanto mocoso asechándolo, solo hará el ridículo-Confesé con algo de asombro y pena

Continuamos viendo aquel espectáculo. Nos intrigaba un poco lo que hacían. Pese a que realmente espiarlo era nuestro trabajo. Confieso que eran unas enormes ganas las que contenía en mi cuerpo para no saltar del lugar y devorar a cada infante de toda esa desquiciante reunión

-¡Espera Naruto!-Grito una pelirosa dando un fuerte coscorrón sobre su cabeza-No queremos que hagas trampa-

-¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi Sakura-chan?-Protesto el jinchūriki-Aun que estuviera ciego, destrozaría esa piñata en miles de pedazo dattebayo-

-¿Piñata?-Pregunte. Esperando a que a mi otro yo me respondiera, como a la mayoría de mis dudas o curiosidades

**-No tengo la mas mínima idea de que es-**Gruño con desgane

Esta vez miramos más atentos y con lujo de detalle cada movimiento que realizaban los aldeanos con tanta alegría. Pero lo que mas nos impresiono era encontrar nada mas ni nada menos que al hermano menor de Itachi. No teníamos el "honor" de conocerlo, pero habíamos escuchado de él, su edad y su gran parecido a nuestro compañero

-Mas te vale no creerte tanto usuratonkachi-Hablo el pelinegro, quien cargaba una extraña cosa forrada de papeles de colores en forma de estrella-Si no dejas nada de ella, yo mismo te usare como piñata-

Una idea vino a mi mente, seguramente aquel objeto era la dichosa piñata que la mayoría esperaba con ansias en sus caras y dando brincos por doquier

**-¿Tanta emoción por papel de baño?-**

-Se ven felices con ella-Dije con algo de envidia, parecía divertido el objeto y no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde podría conseguir una

-¡Déjame golpearla de una buena vez teme!-Grito con emoción el rubio ya que no dejaba de agitar su improvisado ¿bate?

-Se supone q no debes verla, colócate bien la venda-Regaño la muchacha que en mi parecer es de sangre muy pesada

-Primero quiere romperla y se deja cubierto los ojos-Me repito a mismo, aun que en este caso, tambien iba para mi lado derecho-Batallara mas ¿Por qué lo hace?-

**-Quizás son las reglas de ese juego-**

Quede impresionado por la respuesta, no por haber despejado mis dudas, pero no era común que mi contraparte se interesara en las cosas que me gustaran

-Ni siquiera se les ocurra bola de ingratos-Inquirió otra mujer que llegaba a la escena. Era rubia y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con esa blusa que revelaba sus grandes atributos

**-¿Atributos? ¡Ja! Con tus gustos tan raros jamás probaríamos uno de esos-**

Se me subieron los colores al rostro, un rojo intenso se marco en todo mi rostro, era la primera vez que maldecía mi suerte por ser el de color blanco

-¿Que quiere abuela? Estamos apunto de romper la piñata-Reprocho el jinchūriki levantando el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos

-Esta fiesta acaba de empezar y ya ¿Quieren romper la piñata?-Respondió la de ojos cafés-Ni si quiera la hemos rellenado-

-¿Rellenado? ¿Esta vacía por dentro?-Me pregunte

-Pero ¿Porque?-Se quejo esta vez la pelirosa

-A cierta personita se le olvido traer los dulces-Contesto mirando con odio al peligris que se encontraba a su lado

-Ustedes saben chicos, el gato, la abuela he…mucho trabajo-Se defendio sin sentido alguno este sujeto-Pero se puede rellenar de cualquier cosa-

**-Cualquier cosa he-**Repitió algo pensativo mi lado obscuro

Estaba a punto de preguntar por su raro comportamiento, si no fuese por el alboroto de los otros presentes

-¡Han traído el pastel dattebayo!-Grito el rubio a los cuatro vientos con mucha emoción

-¿Pastel?/** ¿Pastel?-**Nos preguntamos esta vez los dos

-¿Como crees que lo olvidaría Naruto? Jamás dejaría pasar un día tan especial como tu cumpleaños-Comento un sujeto de cabello castaño y una extraña cicatriz en la nariz-Lo hice con mis propias manos, espero que te guste-

Todas esas palabras se repetían con lentitud en mi cabeza. Festejaban el cumpleaños del portador del Kyubi y distinguí aun en una gran distancia, su sonrisa radiante y toda la felicidad que emanaba con los demás

Le habían echo una fiesta, con piñata, aperitivos y un pastel echo con manos. Parecía que nos habían regalado la manera perfecta de celebrar que nuestro "Tobi" cumpliera un año más

**-Y así mismo la haremos para él-**

Quede mas sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras y lo mejor del todo ¡no alucinaba! Volví mi vista hacia los aldeanos, juro que no me perdería ni del más mínimo detalle

-¡Oh Naruto…!-Llamo un nuevo sujeto de cabello largo y blanco, venia abrazando a dos muchachas de cada lado

-¿Que quiere viejo pervertido?-Atendió Naruto-¿No ve que hay niños presente?-

-Entonces no te diré que te he preparado un festín de ramen-Respondió ofendido el "pervertido"

-¡¿Ramen? ¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes dattebayo!-Exclamo el rubio con una cara estúpida de felicidad-¡Todos a comer!-

Si no estuviera sobre el tejado, juraría que ese jinchūriki había atraído a una estampida de elefantes con él. Los presentes eran jalados por el imperactivo chico hacia dentro de la casa. Y en menos de lo que esperaba, el patio había quedado vacio. Inclusive vi un matorral rodar por allí

**-Es nuestra oportunidad-**

Me había perdido tanto en mi mente, que cuando había vuelto, mi contraparte me llevaba hasta ese lugar. Lo más raro fue el repentino dolor que sentí cuando éste se separaba de mí. Me había tomado por sorpresa, además de que me había tropezó por culpa de mi mal equilibrio

**-Eres un idiota, mueve el culo antes que nos descubran-**Me apresuro, pues él ya se encontraba en aquel lugar donde era la dichosa fiesta

Una vez que le di alcance y según sus instrucciones, tomamos las cosas prestadas, los globos, las serpentinas, la piñata, entre otras cosas. Quizás lo mas importante y lo que no pudimos tomar era el centro de atención de todos "El pastel" Pero no era nada que no pudiéramos elaborar nosotros mismos

Después de marcharnos, caminamos por unos 20 minutos antes de llegar a la guarida. No pudimos seguir con la teletransportacion debido a que cada vez que lo hacíamos, perdíamos uno que otro objeto en ella, así que optamos por caminar, algo a lo que admito que no estaba tan acostumbrado

Siendo honesto, ya hasta me daba un cierto parecido a Hidan, pues me quejaba constantemente de estar cansado, de no querer mas, sentir algo de frio y curiosamente tener hambre

**-Deja de quejarte, tu ni siquiera estas cargando nada-**

Mejor no decía nada, después de todo decía la verdad. El cargaba la simpática estrella de papel y demás arreglos mientras que yo solamente arrastraba el cuerpo que debió ser nuestro almuerzo hace horas

Todo iba perfecto de no ser por el grandísimo problema de lo que planeábamos hacer. Entrar. Kisame vigilaba la entrada de la cueva, seguramente por que nosotros andaríamos de misión en ese momento

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunte

**-Estoy pensando-**

Si queríamos que esto fuera una sorpresa, no debía haber ni un solo testigo hasta que estuviera todo terminado. Y el peliazul era perfecto para llevar el chisme a los demás integrantes, con algo de burlas y sus malos chistes. Si Madara se enteraba duraríamos la semana entera sin caminar, no creo que querríamos volver a pasar por eso

**-Nos lo comeremos-**

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?-Grite asustado

**-Yo no veo otra opción-**

-No lo se, podríamos golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia-Opte por decir algo nervioso, creyendo que las mejores ideas estaban de mi lado

Pasaron 5 segundos los cuales me parecían una eternidad. No respondía ante mi sugerencia y no lograba mas que ponerme incomodo y nervioso. No es que le tuviera miedo o algo, bueno quizás un poco. Pero era capaz de no consultarme y correr hasta allá para pelear contra Kisame

**-…Bien-**Acepto y yo me relaje**-Pero tu lo entretendrás-**

-¿Yo porque? Tú eres el más fuerte-

Estaba loco si creía que iba a ser la carnada para ese tiburón con unas mandíbulas idénticas de filosas que las mías. Seria un acto suicida y psicópata. Me comenzaba a dar un tic nervioso en mi único ojo cuando mi parte negra se acercaba a mi con una aura maligna, no planeaba nada bueno, podía estar seguro

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, cuando me lanzo por el aire y aterrice justo a pocos metros de Kisame, de sentón para variar

-Zetsu, amigo, nunca supe que sabias volar-Dijo éste con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Me coloque de pie y sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones, lo usaba para ganar algo de tiempo en lo que mi mente trataba de procesar algo con lógica y que fuera creíble para el de piel azul

-Pero si eres solo la mitad ¿Dónde has dejado a Blacki?-Volvió a preguntar

¿Blacki? ¿Así llamaba a mi contraparte? ¿Blacki? ¿Quién demonios se creía? Él es mío y no le permito que le dirija la palabra si quiera. No es que sea posesivo, pero si "Blacki" mordía y peleaba con Madara cada vez que éste se sobrepasaba conmigo ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo ahora con Kisame?

-Oye Zetsu, te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quedaste callado, te he preguntado donde dejaste a tu gemelo-

-Yo…_piensa Zetsu, piensa_…hemos tenido que separarnos por unos criminales que merodean cerca de aquí-

-Estoy desde hace unas horas y no he sentido nada sospechoso-Me contesto con cierta desconfianza

-Son difíciles de presenciar, pero los hemos visto. Por eso ocuparemos tu lugar-Trate de sonar convincente-Tomate un descanso-

-Olvídalo, les echare una mano por esta vez, algo de diversión nunca cae mal-

Mierda. A ese pez lo que mas le gusta era pelear, incluso ya había tomado su espada, cosa que no esperamos de ningún modo. El tiempo se estaba agotando y lo peor de todo ¡El cuerpo se pudría!

_**-Date prisa o lo arruinaras-**__Escuche en mi mente_

Di un suspiro muy profundo, rogaba por que Madara no se le ocurriera aparecer como siempre, comenzaba a sospechar que nos tenia puedo un chip o un radar. Por fortuna vi en área despejada y seguí con mi plan B

-Oh no, me siento muy débil-Fingí con la voz mas delicada que pude crear mientras me dejaba "caer" lentamente

-Zetsu ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado el peliazul atrapando a la planta, o la mitad de esta entre sus brazos como película de amor

Perfecto, ha soltado su espada, creo que se lo esta creyendo de verdad, este es el momento para que podamos entrar

-Coff, creo dure mucho tiempo sin Blacki, eso afecta nuestro gran lazo Kisame, no soy nada sin él, pero él es fuerte, sobrevivirá sin mi…-Dije casi agonizante y tosiendo un par de veces para hacerlo mas dramático

-No digas eso, los dos son como el yin y el yan-Me consoló el tiburón en mi disque agonía-Lo encontraremos pronto, así que no te esfuerces-

Me sentí algo culpable cuando comenzó abrazarme y dando unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Lo más probable es que fuera dominado a los premios "Drami" compitiendo contra Sasuke el próximo año

De la nada vi salir a mi mitad, aprovechando esta posición para dar un certero golpe en la cabeza de Kisame, quien para mi desgracia, dejo caer todo su peso sobre mí

**-Todo listo y mas te vale dejar de andar de ramera, nunca te dije que lo sedujeras-**

Y allí estaban otra vez los infernales celos de mi lado más obscuro. Mejor ni gastaba mi saliva en quejarme, no me iba a escuchar, era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, básicamente mi hermano mayor

Aunque…si eso fuera verdad, no me hubiera echado a los leones, en este caso a Kisame. Tal vez ya se quiera deshacer de mí y quiera quedarse solo con nuestro "Tobi"

No me importaba, al menos logramos entrar a la maldita cueva de una buena vez. Pero me asuste o mas bien nos asustamos al escuchar los quejidos del peliazul recobrando conciencia

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Grite espantado

**-Sobre él-**

Por primera vez obedecí, tal vez por los nervios y la adrenalina del momento. En total, logramos dejar inconsciente al pobre pez no teníamos ni la mas remota idea de que hacer

**-Insisto en que deberíamos comérnoslo, no me gusta andar en ayunas- **

-Querrás que nos mate Pain y luego Madara-Suspire

**-Dame una idea-**

-Solo echémoslo detrás de los arbustos, seguro no recordara nada y cuando haya despertado, tendremos todo listo-

Nuevamente mis palabras hicieron efecto. Cargamos a Kisame lo más que pudimos, junto a su espada a la cual le tenía más pavor. Y en los arbustos mas grandes y verdes decidimos dejarlo allí

-1,2 y 3**/1,2 y 3-**Dijimos al tiempo que lo columpiábamos y aventamos como un costal de papas

-¿Ves como todo se logra sin violencia? Nadie nos puede decir nada-Le aclare con algo de orgullo

Estoy seguro que quería golpearme, su nula expresión me lo gritaba, pensé mejor las cosas y durar un tiempo así de separados, no nos mataría

-¡Joder Kakuzu!-Grito el albino lunático a un lado de nosotros-¡La puta lechuga acaba de asesinar al pez mutante!-

Comenzamos a tomar las cosas en el anterior orden, yo quería cargar la divertida piñata, esa iba vacía, el aburrido cadáver no pero si me volvía a quejar dejaría de ver con el único ojo que tenia

**Hasta aqui llega xD**

Espero q les haya gustado! no olviden comentar porfavor ^^

Seguro habra continuacion w no se pierda ningun procedimiento hee xD

aios!


	2. Paso 2: Deshazte de los testigos

Holaaap xD jejej perdonen la demoraa es que me habia norteado o.o pero wueno...perdonenmee T.T, ademas de q no tengo internet xD pero sha volvere, todos lo hacen xD }jejejjee no es cierto...wueno, sin mas, espero q les guste

**kalhisto azula: **Jeje muchas gracias por tambien leer este =D

**Nathita:** Muchas graciasss xD jejej sho tambien amo a Hidann sha he intentado robarmelo xD y wueno a tus dudas ya este este siguiente cap xD espero q te gustee nathita n.n gracias!

**pixi-ice:** Q genialoso sho tambien amo a esta parejita xD y no te preocupes Kisame sobrevivira...bueno eso creo...muajajja hay q deshacerse de los testigos jeje, muchas gracias y espero q te guste el capituloo n.n

**Black pov's**

Para nuestra desgracia habían llegado el "Duo zombie" aunque recapacitándolo, no sonaba tan malo después de todo, quiero decir, tengo hambre y unas inmensas ganas de matar a mi compañero por la estúpida cara que ponía en esta situación

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunto mi contraparte mirándome con algo de miedo y duda, que sorpresa ¿no?

Me negué a responder, pues eso de pensar en soluciones que no incluyeran sangre y canibalismo no era mi fuerte. Decidí que lo mejor era caminar hacia ellos y aclarar todas las cosas, dudo que crean que iremos a matarlos a ellos ¡ja!

Hubiera continuado, de no ser porque sentí que alguien mas había tomado mi mano, era un extraño roce, pero la conocía desde siempre, era mas cálida y temerosa en comparación con la mía

-Por favor-

No fue necesario escuchar mas, podía leer sus pensamientos y todos estos estaban llenos de recuerdos y cosas lindas para nuestro enmascarado. Lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentirme algo triste en cuanto mire algo de desilusión en sus ojos. Yo era la parte mas fuerte y despiadada pero él me tomaba los controles en todos los sentidos posibles

Suspire antes de volver mi vista hacia los inmortales. Jamás podría lidiar contra ellos, pero conocía de ellos hasta el mas mínimo cabello. Sabíamos sus debilidades, la insensatez del peligris y el brutal poder del tesorero y ante todo eso, se me ocurrió un plan

-Ven para acá-Mas que pedir ordene a mi "gemelo" mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba conmigo

Conforme nos acercábamos, Hidan retrocedía y tomo su guardaña en defensa nuestra. Habría que tener cuidado de que comenzara con su demencia como siempre. En cuanto a Kakuzu, él no cambiaba su expresión de desgane y de fastidio hacia su compañero, pero además de eso, ni siquiera movió un dedo

-Mierda…Kakuzu prepárate para eliminarlos-Anuncio el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora entiendo el mal humor del otro y para variar Hidan era inmortal, a lo que se había condenado Kakuzu

Sin dejarme intimidar continúe con mis pasos pero esta vez dirigí mi vista al mayor, quien me impresiono con la velocidad que había conseguido detener el ataque del jashimista, la cual anterior hacia sido para nosotros

-¡¿Pero que carajo?-Se volvió a escuchar al religioso- Joder Kakuzu ¿que puta mierda te pasa? ¡Estas de mi lado!-

-Cállate-Exclamo el tesorero sin perder a éste de vista, lo confieso, su relación era…muy poco ortodoxa diría yo

Así continuaron por unos minutos, donde entre ellos mismo discutían y se maldecían en diferentes idiomas si se era posible. Y decían que Akatsuki era raro por nosotros, se ve que no distinguían a fondo quienes eran los verdaderos lunáticos

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Kakuzu me señalo su mano, como si pidiese la hora, pero en realidad, lo hacia continuamente para dar a entender que tan valioso e importante era para él cada minuto. Por otro lado, ahora éramos dos los que llegaríamos a un común acuerdo

-¿Cuanto será?-Pregunte sin rodeos

-Depende de que haremos-Me respondió el tesorero

-¿Ahora de que chingaos hablan cabrones? ¡Por Jashin-sama que los hare sacrificio!-Se dispuso a pelear Hidan, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el moreno propinándole un buen golpe en el rostro, dejándolo sobre el piso, no lo culpo, habían pasado tan 5 minutos a su lado y yo tambien quería matarlo

-Sólo su completo silencio, no necesitamos ayuda con lo demás-Dije ignorando el "educado" comentario del jashimista

-Con unos 15,000 ryus estarían bien-Soltó Kakuzu entablando la oferta

-Echo-Acepte

Aprovechando que aun sostenía la mano de mi contraparte, lo pegue a mi cuerpo. Admito que me encantaba ver sus mejillas rojas y su nerviosa mano tratando de separarme de su cuerpo, demasiado tierno para no creerlo. Continúe con mi búsqueda, estaba completamente seguro que el bolsillo donde cargábamos el dinero estaba de su lado

Cuando encontré los valiosos papeles empuje a mi lado blanco, era más costumbre que otra cosa. Después conté los billetes, increíblemente era la cantidad exacta que Kakuzu pedía, así que sin mas, se los entregue

-No, ese dinero no…-Hablo mi gemelo, claro, antes de taparle la boca. Hacia todo esto por él…y por Madara obvio, pero mas por su capricho

Kakuzu tambien se tomo un momento para contarlos. No habíamos firmado ningún contrato pero conociéndolo, respetaba el pacto con lujos de detalles, comenzaba a pensar que si Kisame despertaba, éste se encargaría de matarlo en realidad

-¡Maldito avaro de mierda!-Apunto el albino ya de pie-¡Jashin-sama te castigara y te jo…-

La mirada del mayor era quien había silenciado al ruidoso de Hidan, creo que jamás podría entenderlos y ni quiero. Pero ahora este último corría del tesorero. La razón, no la se, pero volví a escuchar a mi estomago exigiéndome alimento

-¿Como pudiste darle el dinero? ¡Era para el regalo de Tobi! Ahora no tengo nada que darle ni para comprarle algún obsequio-

-Luego te vistes de la sirvienta que quería, ahora date prisa-

Tome las cosas y emprendí el paso, sabía que si volteaba a verlo pondría esos ojos otra vez y yo caería en su juego. Al final lo espere unos metros adelante en lo que tomaba el cadáver y lo arrastraba. Eso de dejarlo en el sol no era una de mis mejores ideas pero ya no había nada que hacer

Una vez dentro de la cueva encontramos despejado el lugar, lo mas seguro es que la mayoría se encontrara en la sala haciendo no se que tonterías. Entonces cambiaríamos el lugar de la "fiesta" para el santuario donde extraíamos los jinchūrikis

-Yo preparare el pastel y tu decoraras el lugar, que nadie te vea-Explique a mi contraparte quien aun fingía molestia por lo del dinero pero al instante volvió a sonreír y asintió

Y más le valía haber entendido bien, de otro modo le borraría la sonrisa a patadas, Estaba demasiado estresado como para escuchar sermones del líder o reproches. Tome el cuerpo que cargaba mi contraparte y le entregue las demás cosas, luego me dirigí a la cocina y lo deje a su suerte

Mientras caminaba pensaba… ¿Cómo se elaborara un pastel? Quiero decir, nunca antes había hecho alguno, apenas y conocíamos esas raras costumbres humanas. Y todo gracias a Madara, quien en nuestro cumpleaños había preparado galletitas con unas caras bizarras y un pastel en forma de corazón

Todo fue lindo, si no fuera por que detesto el azúcar y esa misma noche, al entregarnos nuestros regalos, el cual consistía en un horrible vestido negro de encajes rojos para mi lado blanco. El mío contenía unos brazos y varias extremidades mas, quizás por eso aquella noche con tal de no ponernos el vestido accedimos a "darle"

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados, ese recuerdo era igual de traumático que los demás. Se suponía que no debo de sentir esos sentimientos tan estúpidos. Lo bueno es que ya me encontraba en la cocina y podría comer algo tan siquiera

-¿Zetsu que haces aquí? Y por que…-Escuche detrás de mi

En ese momento me di la media vuelta y me tope con la única mujer de la organización, quien llevaba un plato en mano, el cual dejo caer, culpo a mi aspecto actual, nadie mas que Madara sabia que podíamos ser dos partes totalmente independientes

Continúe mirándola unos segundos mas y ella retrocedió, supongo que al menos conoce quien era cada parte y lo que mas le aterraba era mi canibalismo y en este momento tenia un hambre inmensa…ahora Konan se había convertido en otro testigo y era algo que no queríamos ¿cierto?

_White pov's_

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta Zetsu o por lo menos tú parte de la misión-Me volvió a repetir Pein con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, creo que se le acababa la poca paciencia que me tenia

-Lo que pasa es que yo…-Comencé a decir, aun cuando no tenia la mas mínima idea de que responderle ni siquiera terminamos la misión que nos había encomendado

_¡Haaaaaa!_

-¡Konan!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Aguarda aquí Zetsu-Me pidió o eso creo y se fue enseguida el líder, lo mas seguro seria a buscar a la peliazul que había gritado

Bendita seas Konan, si no fuera por ti hubiera tenido que escuchar el monologo y medio de Pein…lo que me preocupa es saber porque había sucedido eso y que Blacki estuviera por todo el lugar y en ayunas al igual que yo

Lo mejor era no retrasarme, así que con precaución llegue hasta la enorme habitación. Era algo obscura pero se me ocurrió alumbrarla con varios candelabros y unas cuantas lámparas

Me tomo unos 45 minutos aproximadamente pero había adornado lo suficiente, todo menos la gran estatua que absorbía a los bijus, esa me daba miedo pero en cuanto a lo demás ya lucia como toda una fiesta. Llena de papeles de colores, los conitos que explotaban, globos, entre otras cosas. Faltaba la famosa piñata y el pastel pero de eso mas tarde se encargaría mi otra mitad

Mmm…por otro lado no podía estar del todo tranquilo, aun me faltaba el regalo para Madara, pero dudo que el tiempo estuviera a mi favor para crearle alguno, mucho menos el dinero ya que todo se había ido en sobornar a Kakuzu

La verdad, eso me desanimaba. Quizás podría hacerle caso a Blacki y ponerme el vestido que me regalo en mi cumpleaños, el problema seria convérselo a él tambien para que se lo pusiera de otro modo jamás me quedaría

Le di un ultimo vistazo al lugar, realmente me encantaba lo bueno que era para decorar y eso que era mi primera vez. Luego salí de la habitación y me dirigí de nuevo con mucha precaución puesto que aun quedaban varias personas en la casa, lo más raro era no ver a Tobi con su típica actitud infantil que por cierto yo adoraba por la cueva. Oh lo olvidaba, Sasori y Deidara estaban de misión. Seguro esa era la razón por la que no lo veía corriendo de un lado a otro

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, esta bien, a su cuarto, porque era mas de Madara que mío. Me quede mirando a la nada y con varias dudas en mi cabeza ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Recuerdo que estaba dispuesto a colocármelo hasta que mi contraparte comenzó quejarse, luego nuestro pelinegro se unió y fue un desastre total. No nos pusimos el vestido pero nuestra retaguardia sufrió bastantes daños por nuestra "desobediencia"

Empecé por buscar debajo de la cama, seguido del armario, los cajones, pero nada. Repetí el proceso lanzando ahora la ropa por todos lados, despues me encargaría de recoger pues Madara es un fanático por el orden y me iría muy mal si viera el cuarto así de volteado

-Hola eres tu ¿Tobi? ¿Qué estas buscando?-Escuche preguntar una voz cerca de mi

Reconocí esa seria pero pacifica voz, era Itachi que estaba en la puerta de la alcoba. Forzaba la vista para distinguirme ya que ahora estaba casi ciego, nunca me confundía pero será que no llevo mi atrapamoscas

-No Itachi, soy Zetsu-Respondí-Buscaba…algo de ropa para sorprender

-Cumpleaños de Tobi ¿no?-Me dijo de repente y yo no hice otra cosa mas que enrojecerme por completo, lo se, soy débil ante estas cosas

-Podría decirse-Conteste nervioso y aun mas cuando éste se sentó sobre la cama

¡Allí estaba! En el picaporte de la puerta, mi vestido negro, tanto problema para nada. No puedo creer que no lo haya notado cuando lo quite para girar la perilla y abrir la puerta

-El amor es curioso…-Comenzó Itachi-Con este vienen alegrías, tristezas, dudas-

-Pero Itachi-Trate de objetar, agradecía sus sabios consejos pero en este momento no tenia tiempo ni para respirar

-Shh no interrumpas por favor, tienes que escuchar-Insistió con firmeza y continuo. Yo mientras tanto pensaba en cual era la mejor manera de retirarme sin sonar irrespetuoso. Porque fuera lo que fuera, respetaba mucho al pelinegro

Pero vaya mi sorpresa, es mas, casi me golpeo contra la pared en el instante en que capte que no era a mi con quien entablaba la conversación ¡Si no con el maldito oso de felpa de Madara! Supongo que es culpa de su mala vista

Sentí pena de mi mismo y mejor partí de ese lugar con mi prenda en mano. Y cabe decir que cuando iba en el pasillo todavía alcanzaba a escuchar como Itachi continuaba hablando "conmigo"

_-Tu silencio me lo dice todo Zetsu, pero estoy seguro que es el mejor modo de aprender. Te decía que…-_Volví a escuchar, definitivamente Itachi tenía un corazón de oro

-¡Zetsu necesito tu ayuda!-Me asusto Pein sacudiéndome por los hombros-¡No encuentro a Konan!-

-¿Que? ¿Como esta eso?-Fue mi primera reacción

-Después de que la escuchamos gritar no he podido dar con ella-Me respondió respirando agitadamente, esa expresión me atemorizaba mas que las que usaba cotidianamente

-Le ayudare a buscarla, descanse un poco, quizás habrá salido-Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, creo que también me estaba pegando su histeria

-Cualquier cosa avísame-Agrego antes de irse, por lo menos esta vez mas tranquilo y apenado

_-Ven rápido, ven rápido-Repetí en mi mente cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, esperando que mi contraparte me escuchara_

**-¿Ahora que quieres?-**Escuche al instante

Por fortuna había llegando en menos de 2 segundos, para mi desgracia aquello por poco y me sacaba el corazón. Blacki asomo su cabeza y después el resto de su cuerpo del piso. Con esto logre distinguir que no sólo su boca estaba cubierta de sangre, tambien su mano y su pecho. Comenzaba a creer lo peor

-¿Por que tienes sangre?-

**-Le saque los órganos al cuerpo-**Me respondió con fastidio

-¿Y Konan? ¿Sabes donde esta?-

**-Ya me encargue de ella, no volverá a interrumpir nada-**

¡No! ¡Debía ser una broma! El hambre le había enloquecido y ahora acababa de devorarse a la mejor amiga del líder. A la peliazul que nos preparaba la comida, la que Hidan estuviera desnudo por todo el lugar. Este era nuestro fin. Estuve a punto de replicar pero no se me ocurría nada, nada mas que…

-Zuzu ¿Por qué esta dividido? Tobi nunca le dio permiso de nada-Escuche la tierna voz de nuestro enmascarado, mezclada con una soberbia y malicia

Ambos volteamos a verlo, estaba justo detrás de nosotros y no hacia ningún movimiento, parecía un muñeco poseído. Comenzó por dar unos pasos hacia nosotros y yo sin pensar, tome la muñeca de mi contraparte y lo jale para que corriera conmigo

**-Que estúpida idea, ahora si tiene motivos para enojarse-**

Queriendo ignorar aquello acelere el paso hasta que llegamos a una habitación segura, la oficina de Pein, debajo del escritorio de este para ser exactos. Todo estaba obscuro y vacío, justamente como una película de terror

-No se que les este pasando pero se están portando muy mal-Dijo la voz de Madara por encima del mueble donde creímos estar seguros no hubo peor cosa que me detuviera el corazón como tal cosa

Por instinto, salimos a toda prisa en un mal intento de escapar, digo mal intento por que en cuanto nos dimos a la fuga, Madara ya había tomado mi muñeca junto con la de Blacki y rápidamente nos acorralo contra la pared. Podía asegurarlo, estábamos muertos

-Me tienen como idiota buscándolos por todos lados y ustedes tan tranquilos-Susurro nuestro pelinegro muy cerca de nosotros

**-Estábamos de misión así que no molestes-**Contesto mi contraparte enseguida, era un genio para la improvisación, lo malo de ello era el poco respeto que daba a mostrar

-Lo sé, yo los mande, pero no los esperaba tan temprano y menos separados mi amado Zuzu-Respondió seguro el pelinegro, pegando mas su cuerpo con el de nosotros

Cualquier diría que eso era romántico, una verdadera razón para dejarnos llevar entre sus besos y demostrarnos su amor para siempre. Pues no, era tétrico y conociendo a Madara, nos daría un severo castigo, donde estaríamos atados, amordazados, llenos de una extraña sustancia y a sus pies para variar

-¿Quieres saber cuántas ideas me llegan a la mente en este preciso momento?-Nos dijo nuevamente con aquel tono seductor

Estuvo a punto de darme un beso, no es que no quisiera a Blacki pero este se tardaba en convencer sobre todo si no deseabas que te mordiera o te escupiera, que no se distinguiera su boca no significaba que no tuviera

Pero allí me había dejado con los labios alzados y unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo, puesto que se había separado de nosotros y se colocó de nuevo su máscara. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos

-¿Que hacen en mi oficina?-Pregunto el líder desde la puerta, por lo menos ahora comprendía algo

-Tobi no lo sabe-Contesto Madara con su infantil voz mientras columpiaba sus pies sobre el escritorio de Pein

-Co-continuaba buscando a Konan líder-Solte con muchos nervios

-Quiero creer que salio por algunas cosas, además de que Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan tampoco aparecen-Explico el pelinaranja con una cara larga pero luego volvió a empezar con su discurso-¿Realmente alcanzaremos nuestros objetivos?-

Mire el techo y movi mi pierna con anciedad, pese a que Blacki me dio un coscorrón para estarme quieto yo no podía, esto me desesperaba y que Madara nos volteara a mirar mientras meneaba su cabeza me intimidaba

De pronto mire a un costado del líder, quien seguía en la entrada de su oficina y logre distinguir un poco de humo saliendo del pasillo….

_-¡Algo se quema!-Pensé exaltado_

_**-¡El pastel!-**__Agrego mi contraparte en nuestra mente_

Salimos corriendo del lugar ¿Cómo evadimos a Pein? Nuestro primer plan era taclearlo y fingir demencia, pero eso no ayudaría en nada, ya que Madara estaría libre para ir sobre nosotros…así que optamos por una mejor idea

Susurre un par de cosas en oído del peli naranja y al juzgar por su mirada, se lo había creído todo. Después tome la mano de Blacki y nos echamos a correr

Al entrar a la cocina esta ya estaba completamente llena de humo. Tomamos unos trapos para esparcir todo ese ciego ambiente del lugar. Una vez listo y con el mismo trapo, mi contraparte bajo la puerta del horno y saco el pastel casi en llamas

Luego, apretó su mano con fuerza, inclusive pude escuchar como se tronaban sus nudillos. No le podía decir nada, después de todo había sido culpa mía que se quemara el pastel

**-Ve por otro cuerpo**-Me ordeno Blacki, creo que aun me quería puesto que se estaba guardando toda su furia para él**-Ahora o no habrá pastel-**

-Pero yo no se matar-Tente mi suerte y hable

**-¡Entonces aprende!-**Si algo que le molestaba mucho, eran las quejas

No teníamos ventanas y aun así me lanzo por allí, en busca de un cadáver que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo conseguir, no sin él

**Wueno hasta aqui queda**

Q pasara con Konan? owo

Que le habra dicho Zetsu a Pein?

Donde esta waldo?

xD

No se pierdan elproximo capituloooo

y anoten cada procedimientoo, para elaborar su propio pastel!

aaios

Comenten porfavor 0w0


	3. Paso 3: Una vez todo listo decora

**Holaaap!** jeje wueno xD hasta q por fin actualizo este, perdonen si quedo muy cortito pero va con todo mi amorrrr~

pixi-ice: Waaa nuevamente disculpas por la espera y mil gracias por estar atenta de todo :D aun q no se puede revelar q le digo Zetsu a Pein xD wueno, mil besotes y espero q este capitulo de guste oka? 0w0 cualquier queja o sugerencia se acepta anne xD se acepta el chocolate, dango...y a Madara! para q haya contiii w ntcc xD

kalhisto azula: Jejeje muchas gracias w espero q tambien te guste este cap, siento haberme tardado tanto Q.Q

nathita: Jeje yo tambien lo amo xD, sii es tan encantador Madara con Zetsuu hay de todo con esos dos n/n, haaa y perdona si no te lo aclare, queria decir q Konan era la unica q evitara q Hidan anduviera por la casa desnudo, es q aveces escribo mal, y el condenado de word q no me corrige xD rayos!, bueno, espero q te guste este capi 0w0

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por fin en casa, hum!-Exclamo el rubio estirando sus brazos con pesadez

-No fue tan difícil después de todo-Dijo el marionetista cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

-Todo esta…tan silencioso maestro-Agrego Deidara extrañado

La verdad era que parecía un lugar desértico, normalmente escuchaban las maldiciones del jashimista, las risas insoportables del tiburón, las monadas e ingresos del tesorero, Tobi brincando de un lado a otro, Itachi tocando los rostros de cada integrante para identificarlos, siempre con estilo. Pein ofreciendo su monologo por todos lados y Konan….bueno, ella no hacia nada sospechoso y raro

-Disfrutémoslo mientras podamos, nunca se sabe-Dijo el pelirojo antes de caminar hacia su habitación-Estaré ocupado con un par de cosas-

-¡Si! Yo iré por un aperitivo-Finalizo el artista dejando sus pertenencia allí mismo en la entrada

Comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos pero largos en dirección a la cocina, continuaba extrañado por la ausencia de tantos en la cueva, nadie cuidaba la entrada ni parecían estar preparados para un ataque ninja

Hasta que Deidara escucho unas voces, la primera la conocía, la segunda era totalmente extraña, cabía la posibilidad que esto era una trampa o habían sido invadidos y tenían al "poderoso" Pein como prisionero

_-La verdad no se lo que planean, su comportamiento es muy extraño-Hablo el pelinaranja cerca de allí_

_-Eres un completo desastre, no se ni como te deje ser el líder_-_Dijo la desconocida voz gruesa entablando conversación con el otro_

_-Bueno, son mis subordinados y confió plenamente en ellos-_

_-Tengo que encontrarlos antes que me causen más problemas y cuando lo haga, nos los dejare caminar por allí, juro que los matare las veces que sea necesario-_

_-Pero ya no es solo uno-_

¿A que rayos se referían? Y sobre todo… ¿Con quien hablaba? El rubio permaneció unos segundos mas con la duda…acaso ¿había pasado algo con sus demás compañeros? Pero se suponía que un muerto…muerto esta, no puede andar como si nada como un…zombie

-Que tonterías piensas Deidara, los zombies no existen, lo mas seguro es que hayan salido, hum-Se dijo a si mismo comenzando a sudar frio

Queriendo no entrar en pánico y echarse a correr hasta con el marionetista como un niño asustado, inflo el pecho y se dirigió a su objetivo principal: La cocina

Una vez allí y temeroso por el pensamiento anterior, miro en ambas direcciones antes de empujar la puerta para entrar. Él era fuerte, era un ninja rango "s" y desterrado para variar. Todo estaría bien, todo estaría bi…

-Por fin…-Susurro con decadencia la única de la mujer de la organización, quien sostenía en sus manos mas de un órgano y su rostro completamente cubierto de sangre-Pensé que no volvería a abrir los ojos…-

Con un horror inundando su cuerpo y su piel pálida como la misma nieve, el rubio trato de vocalizar alguna palabra o por lo menos un grito de auxilio. Lo único que pudo lograr fue azotar la puerta de regreso, propinándole el peor golpe a la "muerta", quien una vez en el piso no volvió a moverse

-¿Por qué tu Konan? Éramos tan buenos amigos, hum…-Dijo el artista con dos ríos de lagrimas en sus mejillas-Pero no te preocupes, que yo te vengare y…-

**-¿Y que?-**Pregunto el lado obscuro de Zetsu detrás de él

-¡No me hagas daño!-Soltó de golpe Deidara antes de darse a la fuga hasta el segundo piso a toda velocidad

_White pov's_

Estoy tan seguro que mi mala suerte nunca acabaría pero ni modo, fue el único cuerpo que pude conseguir porque con el anciano que trate de pelear me dio una paliza que no olvidare… ¿quien pensaría que a sus 83 años seguiría practicando kung fu?

Ah…lo bueno es que estoy seguro que el señor que traigo murió de una cirrosis crónica o de un infarto al verme, lo que haya sido, me ahorro el trabajo y el dolor de caminar aun mas lejos

Llegue a la cueva y al entrar con mucha precaución claro esta, cuando Madara estaba en la casa era totalmente literal cuando digo que las paredes pueden oír y ver todo. En fin, me dirigí hasta la cocina donde no encontré mas que un charco de sangre

-Konan…-Susurre con tristeza

Nadie mas ocuparía su lugar, tal vez Itachi en preparar la cocina y en que dejaba todo impecablemente limpio, lastima que estaba mas que ciego, pero así lo queríamos… ¿Qué habrá sido de Pein y Tobi?

Deje el cuerpo sobre la mesa y me fui en busca de Blacki, del cual no veía ni una sola señal. Camine arrastrando mis pies en la alfombra, estaba exhausto de todo esto, pero eso no iba a permitir que se borrara la sonrisa de mi rostro, nunca imagine verme tan emocionado por un cumpleaños, por el amor de Madara, por ver la bolsa de arcilla de Deidara en el piso…

-Oh no por favor, otra mala broma no-Rogué al borde del llanto

**-¿Y ahora porque?-**Sonó la voz de mi gemelo en mi mente-**¿Ya has traido el cuerpo que te encargue?-**

-Si, lo deje en la cocina-

-**Increíble, creí que no serias capaz**-Dijo Blacki-**En fin, he terminado lo que faltaba, enseguida voy**-

_-Deidara, deja de decir estupideces-Escuche desde el piso de arriba y para mi suerte era Sasori quien hablaba_

_-Pero maestro, es la verdad, Konan es una zombie y esta haya abajo-Respondió la suave voz del mencionado y yo pude suspirar aliviado_

¡De no ser porque la maldita chica que acaba de matar mi contraparte se había convertido en un maldito zombie come cerebros! ¿Y si había mordido a alguien mas? Dios mío, Itachi aun permanecía en la casa y estaba ciego, era la victima perfecta para un zombie y mas si la muerta viviente era Konan…una aficionada a Itachi que se aprovechaba de su ceguera para manosearlo y tomarle fotografías en la ducha, con mi cámara y sin mi permiso

-Hijito…-Dijo una voz chillante detrás de mí a la vez que tocaba mi hombro-Todavía no estoy muerto-

No puedo describir lo que sentía en realidad, fue como si de pronto apagaran las luces, mi vista se desvaneció y caí al piso inconsciente

_**Blacki pov's**_

Reí por última vez, definitivamente la estatua mataría de risa a cualquiera, adornado de globos en cada ojo, gorritos extraños en los 10 dedos y repleto de confeti en las palmas de las manos, eso sin mencionar que de allí colgaba la piñata que con tanto esfuerzo me costo rellenar

Quisiera ahorcar a Madara en este instante, por su culpa las horas parecen eternas y a la vez tan cortas ¿Quién lo pensaría? Siempre imagine que estaría en la vida con mi compañero, hasta la muerte si es que yo no lo mataba primero. No es divertido que se guarde sus tonterías para él solo

Poco a poco hundí mi cuerpo en el suelo. Y al reaparecer en la cocina no encontré absolutamente nada, eso me molesto. Todavía que al final termine haciendo casi todo, me miente acerca de haber atrapado algo. Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo de no haber sido por estar limpiado el desastre que había provocado Konan

Me dirigí al pasillo en busca de ideas: La primera era ir en busca del tiburón "risueño" jaja y hacerlo pedacitos para la fiesta….demonios, eran todas mis ideas hasta ahora, era esa o buscar algún pastel que no se hicieran con partes humanas

Pero me sorprendí cuando vi a mi otra parte tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre. Temí porque haya sido atacado por algún intruso o tal vez Madara en venganza, porque si fue así, no sabe lo que le espera al muy imbécil ¿quien se cree para atacar a White? Uff bien, confieso que me gustaría llamarlo de esa forma….

¡Carajo! Lo que importa en este momento es que se ha desmayo y es mi pequeño…

-No mas tarjetas de amor…quiero un chocolate-Lo escuche murmurar entre sueños, provocando que sintiera que sintiera caer agua fría sobre mi cabeza

**-¡Pedazo de escoria, me las pagaras cuando te levantes!-**Grite enojado al borde de dejar caer la lagrima que se ocultaba debajo de mi ojo

-¿Zetsu? ¿A donde te habías ido?-Dijo el pelinegro forzando su vista, nada inusual para él-¿Por qué tanto escandalo? ¿Dónde están todos?-

Maldita sea… ¿porque no se mato en las escaleras si esta tan ciego? Di un bufido y mire hacia el techo tratando de pensar que contestarle. Si, era cierto q todos respetábamos a Itachi, yo no lo odio, pero tampoco lo quiero. Sin embargo que fuera tan amable y a la vez tan enigmático me asustaba de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que aun creo que Madara esta detrás de su enfermo cuerpo

Aun sin el más mínimo interés, tome el mayor bocado de aire y hable:

**-No tengo idea-**Dije sin mas

-¿Es sangre lo que hay en el piso?-Pregunto esta vez algo espantado

**-No-**Volví a hablar en un tono mas fuerte para luego perderme en mis pensamientos…era un cuerpo delgado, no alcanzaría para todos

-¿Quién esta en el piso?-

**-Nadie-**

¿No se han preguntando por que no me he ido? Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo irme sin el idiota de mi compañero, el cual por cierto no puedo cargar ¿Por qué? Por que solo tengo un puto brazo y por mas que sea yo el que trague como desquiciado, es él quien pesa mas y la razón es que…

-¡Itachi! ¿A ti no te han mordido?-Grito un descabellado rubio al borde de la desesperación o de un colapso nervioso que llego de la nada junto al pelirojo

-Basta ya Deidara, te has vuelto totalmente loco-Dijo Sasori con su típica expresión nula

Fue lo último que alcance a notar, ya me había desvanecido junto a White por la pared ¿Qué como lo lleve? A base de patadas y un sin fin de cosas mas. Lo admito yo no me prestaba para estas situaciones

_White pov's_

Sentía que volaba, que mis preocupaciones se alejaban y un bello caballero me cargaba entre sus brazos, su cabello huele igual al mío. Tal vez es mi héroe, ojala Blacki estuviera aquí, lejos de todos los zombies para poder sentir estos…

-¡Auch!-Me queje en cuanto sentí ser tirado sin piedad alguna contra el suelo, boca abajo para variar

**-Deja de quejarte-**Escuche decir por arriba de mi estado

En cuanto reconocí aquel voz, me puse de pie de inmediato y me lance hacia él con la intención de abrasarlo pero éste me rechazo y con su otra mano me guio directo a golpearme contra la pared. Siempre era así y yo ya estaba acostumbrado

Suspiro un largo rato y cuando lo mire con mi frente, algo roja por el golpe comenzó a hablar

**-Toma el tazón grande, volveremos a preparar el pastel-**

Lo mire con duda pero obedecí y una vez que tuve lo que me pidió y otros utensilios mas los coloque sobre la mesa. Las manchas de sangre me dieron tour por lo que había allí, empezando por un frasco lleno de ojos, pegue un salto y volví a mirar curioso, habían de diferentes colores…. ¿y sabores? ¡En otra taza había dedos y manos!

No…no pude identificar si lo viscoso vertido en varios vasos además de ser sangre eran sesos o tripas

**-Saben casi iguales, pero son sesos-**

-Je…que rico-Dije con una sonrisa forzada y tratando de no asustarme de toda esta sangrienta mezcla, hasta que por fin vi algo totalmente humano ¡Harina!

**-No lo es, pero empieza por cernirla-**

Al final baje mi ceja en señal de decepción, pero luego me coloque a su lado para acatar aquella orden. Después, la vertí en el tazón hondo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que iba aprendiendo, el segundo paso era que Blacki agregara los vasos con sangre y "lo que fuera" porque me salpicaron algunas gotas

-¿Estas de mejor humor?-Pregunte sonriente, quería hacer algo de conversación, lo necesitábamos o al menos yo

**-No, pero he comido lo que resto del cuerpo-**Me contesto mirándome fijamente, yo simplemente me sonroje y mas aun por lo que hacia. Tomo mi barbilla y sin esperar alguna reacción mía, me beso

No puedo especular que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza, pero lo admito me gustaba ese beso, era cálido y de vez en cuando daba ligeras mordidas. Cuando se separo de mi, limpio mi mejilla de lo que parecía ser una mancha de sangre

Ah…ahora entiendo, tal vez me cayo un poco de eso en los labios, Blacki no resiste ante esa tentación, inclusive Madara lo sabe y así lo provoca para convertir pequeñas caricias en algo mas

Instantáneamente lo abrase por unos 2 segundos y volví a mi posición normal, con miedo a que me devolviera un golpe o alguna mordida, pero no fue así, estoy seguro que se sintió alegre al igual que yo, después de todo, nunca habíamos permanecido tanto tiempo separados, estábamos cerca…pero saben a que me refiero

**-¿Qué color te agrada?-**Me pregunto mirando al frasco que contenía unos cuantos ojos

-¡Verde!-Exclame emocionado, hasta olvide si alguno de esos podían ser de mis amigos

Y como si fuera unos peces, saco con facilidad varios de ese color y uno en color oro, parecido al suyo, me dio una sonrisa para conformarme a mi petición y echo a la mezcla que llevábamos anteriormente

Ayude en meter 5 dedos y agregar una mano entera, después de haberla reducido en lo mas mínimo para no batallar mas adelante. Hasta que sentí mi estomago rugir por decima vez, me gustaría saber porque no me he desmayado, por falta de alimento. Mire el plato con varios miembros mas… ¿Seria capaz?

Sea lo que sea, pensé tanto que no me fije que Blacki tomo mi mano y me coloco en ella una pieza de chocolate, con un moño rojo extrañamente, tambien distinguí el papelito blanco como dedicatoria:

_~Feliz cumpleaños "Tobi"~_

_Ojala madurez y dejes de ser tan molesto_

_Zet_

Este chocolate era el regalo para Madara, sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo quería al igual que yo ¿Y porque Zet? Bueno como siempre nos molestaba que nos llamaran blanco o negro, quedamos en que él era "Zet" y yo "Su", Zetsu, taran. Somos unos genios ¿no?

-Oh, pero yo no podría comerme esto-Susurre entristecido, era su regalo para Tobi

**-Quiero que lo hagas, ahora-**Me ordeno con su fría expresión, pero yo me alegre, lo hacia para no tener que admitir, que aun sin él pegado a mi, no perdía mi hambre por la carne

Comí despacio de bocado en bocado la barra de cacao, disfrutaba cada pedazo que se derretía en mi boca, ahora entendía la obsesión de Madara, perdón, Tobi por estos…Cuando termine, guarde la envoltura en mi bolsillo y le sonríe

**-Sostendrás el tazón mientras yo bato todo ¿entendido?-**

Asentí. Todo parecía estar quedando perfectamente bien, pudimos habernos unido y hacer todo más fácil, pero no, no era lo mismo. No habíamos convivido tanto separados desde que éramos pequeños, donde solo éramos Blacki y yo jugando a la pelota

Después de unos 30 minutos, el horno sonó con un pastel perfectamente horneado y listo para decorar

_Madara pov's_

Otra vez no… ¿Dónde carajos estarán? No hacen otra cosa mas que tensarme y mas aun cuando escaparon de mi, no dejare que gocen de su victoria sin antes haberlos castigado, que día tan complicado, ya esta por anochecer, y yo solo quería pasar con ellos mi….

-¡Tobi! Que alegría verte, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, hum-Dijo Deidara con una demencia que ni lo podía reconocer mientras me sacudía

-Se-sempai, tome cordura, no sacuda así a Tobi-Le dije con la mejor gracia que pude fingir, pero ahora no tenia humor

-Pero los zombies, estaban de pronto y luego ya no y…-Volvió a hablar al borde de la locura, jamás creí que podría llegar a verlo de ese modo, quizás lo drogaron

-Sempai, debería relajarse y Tobi lo siente mucho pero Tobi tiene muchas cosas por hacer-respondí un poco más exhausto, ya ni ganas de fingir tenia, asi que comencé a caminar

-Pero Tobi, no vayas a la cocina, estaba Zetsu hablando consigo mismo y habían ojos embotellados, dedos…-

Con que allí estaban ¿Por qué demonios no fui a buscar primero allí? Cierto, tenia mucha flojera y lo creí innecesario, pero ahora verán, no dejare que se me escapen porque los sujetare fuerte contra la pared y…

-¡Hemos traído a la perra de dos colas!-Grito Hidan casi tumbando la puerta de la entrada

-Esa fue la del otro mes Hidan, este es el de 4-Corrigio Kakuzu que venia detrás de él

-¡Extraeremos el bijuu¡-Grito mas fuerte el idiota de Pein detrás de mi, menuda mierda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quieren lemonn? xD

Siiiii *coro*

Pues no es ciertoooo, jeje a caray eso era de otro rollo o_o jejeje wueno, espero les haya gustado

Dejen comentarios porfavor ^^

aiios! se les quiereee

Quieren lemonn? xD

Siiiii *coro*

Pues no es ciertoooo, jeje a caray eso era de otro rollo o_o jejeje wueno, espero les haya gustado

Dejen comentarios porfavor ^^

aiios!


	4. Paso 4: Que sea sorpresa

xD yupiiii! sha tengo internet! y ff ya me deja subir ^^ por eso el pequeño retraso, pero ojala les guste este capi por q mañana subo el siguiente (o eso espero) por q de seguro ahorita todo mundo agarra la compu jeje. Wueno, mis saludotes!

H-diamond: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra tanto q te guste el fic :D

**Lara:** xD jeje siii, ella es genialosa! Creo que hasta a mi me contamino con el madazetsu pero no me arrepiento por q es una pareja remona w y Sasodei escribo pero en mi otro fic, por q aqui no hayo ni como meterlos :p. Besos

**Pixi-ice: **Jooo sha actualize anne ^^ espero q te guste! Y q te haya ido muy bien en la escuela :D por q sha somos libres! y vivan los nachos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

White pov's

-¿Crees que lo noten?-Pregunte con duda

**-No lo creo-**

-¿Te cae?-

**-Me cae-**

Ya no comente nada, pero volví a mirar inseguro al cuerpo de adelante. Continuaba inconsciente pero no tardaría en despertar. Que suerte que su piel era azul, así no se notara que tiene el ojo morado, pobre Kisame, no se lo merecía. Bueno la verdad si, ya ven que por la boca muere el pez… ¡Jaja que divertido! Desde hace años que trataba de entender ese refrán

Ya, hablando en serio, me siento mucho mejor, mas relajado y conforme con los resultados que hemos obtenido, pero podemos sacarle provecho

-¿Puedo pintarle un bigote?-Pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa

**-No-**

-Por favor-Le pedí subiendo la única mano q tenia en forma de petición

**-No- **

-Bueno…-Susurre molesto y mire al suelo mientras cruzaba mis brazos

Sin embargo en cuanto sentí su cuerpo moverse, volví la vista hacia él y de pronto sentí un abrazo de su parte. Parpadeo varias veces en señal de sorpresa, era algo que no me lo esperaba ¡de verdad! Devolví el gesto con mas ganas

**-¿Qué demonios haces? Suéltame o no podremos unirnos-**Dijo mi contraparte con varios gruñidos entre aquellas palabras

Pensaran que si no estuviera sujetado a él me hubiera ido de espaldas por semejante caída de mi pobre autoestima, pero no se equivocan, era demasiado EXACTO para ser verdad, porque aquí no hay nada bueno. Así que sin mas, obedecí y solté mi agarre. No sin antes inflar mi mejilla por la molestia que sentía

Empecé a sentir como su cuerpo se unía con el mío. No vayan a creer que es algo raro y que debe sentirse el extraño movimiento para volver a ser solo uno, pero tiene su maña, aparte de ser una mezcla de calidez y frio por las horas que tuvimos de lejanía. De repente, Blacki había posado sus labios sobre los mios…

Ni modo, nuevamente diré que soy incapaz de describir este preciso instante. Porque es saborear con la mitad de la boca algo que encaja perfectamente en ti ¿Entienden? Yo tampoco. Pero cuando es él siento un lazo muy especial, me siento seguro y olvido lo extraño que puede sonar esto. Lo olvido porque él se siente igual, no se distingue porque su único ojo no tiene expresiones, no tiene "vida" pero yo insistiré en que si; porque sigue siendo la ventana a su alma, una que esta cerrada y abierta al mismo tiempo, que es dedicada y hosca

**-Para no olvidarme de ti-**Me dijo una vez que el beso había terminado, pero me di cuenta que ya no estaba enfrente de mi, si no a mi lado

Con el rostro enrojecido no pude mas que balbucear cosas para nada entendibles. Aun pensaba ¿Olvidarse de mí? Pero estamos mas pegados que...he…cualquier otra cosa pegada. Ojala dejara de pensar tanto, me hace daño y no va conmigo

-Ah…. ¿que sucedió?-Escuche hablar a Kisame y yo pegue un salto por el susto que me había metido-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la cueva, con los demás-Respondí lo mas natural

-¿Cuáles demás? ¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto ya de pie e inspeccionando el lugar

-Si, que gracioso Kisame-Dije soltando una leve risa, mas fingida que nunca porque de cómico, este tiburón se moría de hambre-Por cierto, tengo que buscar a Tobi para empezar la fiesta, procura estar listo-

-¿Fiesta?-Se cuestiono mirando todo alrededor-Pues creo que estaré preparado pero no traje ningún presente-

-¡Mierda!-Grite asustado, se me había olvidado por completo-Acuérdate, acuérdate-

-¿Acordarme de que?-Pregunto el peliazul, pero yo todavía seguía en la luna-Oye amigo ¿te pintas mucho o solo la mitad de ti no sale de día?-

-Estaba en la cocina, decoramos el pastel…pero enseguida llegamos hasta aquí, entonces debe estar…-Reflexione cada paso que había dado y llegue a mi conclusión

-¿Me escuchas?-Insistió Kisame

-Si, si, si-Conteste enseguida-Tengo que cambiarme ¿Te parece si buscas a los demás invitados? Nosotros buscamos a Tobi-

-¿Nosotros? Pero solo estamos nosotros dos-

Ni ganas me dieron de devolverme a explicar sus dudas, estoy comenzando a creer que quizás le afectaron los golpes…. ¡na! Su cabeza es mas dura que el acero y hueca como un kínder sorpresa

Al llegar hasta la mesa principal, me encontré con el pastel sobre el centro de esta y justo a su lado, el famoso "vestido". Lo que me esta poniendo a dudar es que se ve muy llamativo de noche, pero soy fuerte y lo usaremos para Madara

**-¿Perdón?-**

-¿Qué pasa?-

**-¿Escuche bien? ¿Usaremos?-**

-Pero tu dijiste…-

**-No recuerdo-**

-Pero-

**-Nada-**

-Oh vamos, tienes que ayudarme-Insistí pasando a su lado la ropa

**-He hecho bastante por ti, asi que no empiezas a molestarme-**Me respondió a la vez que empujaba mi mano con la suya para no tener cerca la prenda

-Pero no tenemos nada para darle a Madara-Dije dando una vez mas mi intento porque tomara el vestido pero nuevamente devolvía mi mano

**-De cualquier forma tiene mas que suficiente con que lo soportemos-**Se repitió el juego de pasarnos aquella ropa**-A él y su chillona voz del estúpido de Tobi-**

-Pero así lo queremos-

**-Lo querrás tu, yo no-**

-Ni tu te la crees-

**-Cierra la boca-**

-Al menos tengo boca-

**-….-**No pronuncio nada y eso me preocupo, estoy seguro que había metido la pata. Continuo el silencio y no saben el miedo que se siente estar pegado a alguien que esta próximo a ser tu asesino…

-¿Blacki?-

**-¡Odio ese nombre!-**Grito de pronto mi gemelo y se echo sobre mi si es que se puede decir asi en nuestro caso ¡Estaba estrangulándome con mis propias manos él muy maldito!

**-Cállate-**

-¡Lechuga verde! ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas ahorcándote?-Nos interrumpió Kisame

Trate de responder pero fue imposible. Hasta que analise una cosa. ¿Lechuga verde? Me dio un tic en el ojo, eso de los sobrenombres o famosos apodos me levantaban traumas

-Tu…tu ga…nas-Dije con dificultad. Por suerte lo convencí y me soltó. Juraría que nunca en mi vida había extrañado tanto el oxigeno

-Oye ¿no te pondrás eso verdad? Por que creía que era un cumpleaños no una despedida de soltero-Dijo Kisame y yo que ya estaba creyendo su demencia de no recordar nada

-Eso espero-Suspire, justo cuando creí que había bastado con lo que tenia hecho. Solo hago lo posible para que Madara fuera feliz y Blacki tambien. Pero ambos eran pólvora y yo el niño con fósforos

-No te preocupes, ese vestido combina con tu…original piel-Agrego el tiburón para seguir caminando

Apenas y había sobrevivido de mi propio compañero pero mi enloquecida y algo retorcida mente, volvió a tratar de ganar victoria en territorio enemigo

-Por favor-Rogué con mas voz

**-¿Otra vez?-**Bufo molesto

-Es que…-Solte de golpe avergonzado inclusive mi mano comenzó a ponerse babosa por el sudor

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**Pregunto con voz serena y eso no era para nada bueno, mucho menos por que sentía mi mejilla arder

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron algo distante de mi

_¡Poof!_ (tronaron uno de esos conitos explosivos)

Y cuando mire, me sorprendí de la peculiar persona de tal escandalo. Se trataba de nuestro buen amigo Itachi, detrás del tiburón y cual había dejado sordo ¿Cómo lo se? Él pobre infeliz estaba con la vista perdida y cubría su oído derecho

-¡Sr.! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!-Se quejo el peliazul ante el Uchiha-Además aun no llega el festejado. Rayos…no puedo escucharme-

-¿Que voy a saber yo Kisame? Soy el ciego-Se defendio éste mirando hacia otro lado, siempre se confunde con facilidad-Pero no te preocupes, yo te escuchare-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hola!-Ahora el pececito probaba su mala suerte para poder escuchar

**-¡No me cambies el tema!-**

Nosight pov's

Por otro lado y para no olvidarnos. Madara maldecía a una distancia prudente mientras caminaba con los otros 5 integrantes: Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Sasori y el sicótico de Deidara, quien estaba "esponjado" a mas no poder, creyendo que podría ser la siguiente victima de _Konan la loca_ .Ya que se rumoraba que si la vez a la ojos cambia a su súper fase y te come los sesos. Entre otras cosas, no nos salgamos del tema…otra vez

-_¿Por qué a mi? Se que soy joven y fuerte, pero ya no puedo seguir con tanto loco_-Pensó con cansancio el pelinegro, quien iba detrás de todos con el paso mas lento que le fuera posible

-Recuerden, NO debemos separarnos, siempre se comen primero al negro pero como no hay que discriminar…se comerán al mas bello pero puede sobrevivir porque se queda con la chica…pero la única chica de aquí… ¡es un zombie!-Explico el artista con todos sus nervios

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas Deidara-Inquirió el líder sobando su sien-Konan debe andar en otro lado, ya ha sucedido eso. Si ella tiene algún problema, nos llamara, deja tu histeria-

-Joder rubia, deberías compartir de lo que fumas-Comento el albino con una sonrisa

-¡Espero que te coman primero! Hum-Exclamo el rubio molesto

-Soy inmortal, imbécil-Respondió el jashimista

-Disculpe líder-san-Llamo el enmascarado sacudiendo su mano en alto como un niño bien portado-¿Tobi puede ir a buscar a Zetsu-san?-

-¡No Tobi!-Grito el mas joven-¡Por que si te ve te desmembrara y te comerá! ¡Quédate con nosotros!-

-Basta Deidara-Ordeno el maestro de éste-Yo creo que pudieron haberte hecho algún tipo de ninjutsu ¡Que te esta volviendo loco y con eso a mi tambien!-

-Pero Danna yo los vi, cuando estaba debajo de la mesa y escuche como uno le decía al otro que se había comido el resto del cuerpo, hum-Dijo el rubio con una mejor postura-Quizás se trataba de Itachi…o Kisame-

-Conozco desde hace mucho tiempo a Zetsu, es imposible que nos atacase-Aclaro el pelinaranja recapacitando lo que acababa de escuchar-Cuando lleguemos haya los llamaremos, al igual que a Konan-

-Quien sabe si les contara que cuando lo vimos, ellos…-Interrumpió el religioso encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Hidan!-Regaño el tesorero

¿Por qué? La duda ahora era ansia de los demás y antes de que el mayor alcanzara a su compañero inmortal para molerlo a golpes por bocón éste avanzo hasta ser el primero en aquella fila para detener el avance y finalmente continuar con lo que quería contar anteriormente

-¡Ni madres Kakuzu! Por Jashin-sama que sabrán lo que esta pasando-Dijo el albino-Esta bien paganos de mierda escuchen atentos-

El peligris no pedía mas que la atención de los presentes y tal vez así pudieran salvar su pellejo del castaño. Mas no pudo hablar puesto que apenas y tomo aire para sus pulmones, todo mundo lo miro con unos ojos…algo raros, era un mezcla entre miedo y bueno, mas miedo. Aun que la expresión incrédula no faltaba

-¿Pero que carajos les pasa?-Pregunto el de ojos violeta colocando sus manos en la cintura, mostrándose molesto y confuso

Pero obtuvo una respuesta simple: Un paso hacia atrás por parte de cada uno de ellos, quienes luego de creer que estaban un poco mejor, sus vistas se dirigieron al devoto jashimista

-Muchachos…-Dijo una penumbrante voz detrás de este ultimo

Al mirar no creyó lo que veía. No era por culpa de que la joven de pelo azul estuviera cubierta de sangre, sus ojos desorientados en direcciones muy separadas ¿Cómo creen eso? Él vivía de la sangre y moría (hipotéticamente) por ver a sus victimas así como a Konan. Pero…el hecho de saber que ahora que ella era un pariente bastante cercano al chupa cabras y que comía cerebros a su antojo. Por lo tanto comenzaba a sugestionarse y a temer por su inmortal vida

-¡Volvió por la revancha!-Señalo Deidara con el poco aire que conseguía agarrar por el tremendo susto que llevaba su corazón-¡Corran!-

Tan pronto como se escucharon esas palabras, se acataron enseguida. Es mas que obvio amigos míos, la razón por la corrieron era distinta en cada integrante pero cada uno seguía la misma condición, no perder la costumbre

Empezando por Hidan, quien aun con la cara mas pálida que su mismo cabello, dudaba si correr en dirección de los demás, porque estaba Kakuzu entre ellos claro esta pero del otro lado la kunoichi…sin pensarlo mas corrió hacia ésta y luego de envestirla, no dejo de correr. Rápidamente, el tesorero le dio seguimiento a éste demente con todo y el cuerpo del jinchūriki sobre su espalda. Después, continuamos con el artista menor, quien en su huida procuraba llevarse a cuantos pudiera; tal es el caso del inocente de Tobi ya que insistía en quedarse pero fue arrastrado a través de su bufanda. Tambien trato de rescatar a su maestro, pero al pasar por él, su brazo apenas y rozo un pelo rojizo, todo culpa de su…escaza estatura

Al final quedaron únicamente Sasori y Pein, quien insistía enormemente en no mover un solo pie para abandonar a su mejor amiga sin importar si llegaba a ser comido. Como si eso le importara al marionetista, se llevo como pudo a su líder para seguir a su alumno

Alegre de que aquel maratón terminara, el enmascarado dio un largo suspiro ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? Miro al rubio jadeante y al borde de algún colapso pero para su suerte no tardaron en llegar otro dos; el marionetista y Pein

-Sempai Tobi le ira a traer un vaso con agua, Tobi no tarda-Dijo el pelinegro en camino a la habitación continua

Al llegar, Madara ya venia con las esperanzas muertas de poder encontrar a su querida planta. Pero la única señal de ellos era la sangre en la mesa, el desastre con varios utensilios aun cuando la mitad negra era fanática del orden

Reviso a fondo detalle a detalle, notando el extraño olor que solía emitir un cuerpo cuando lleva días muerto, además de la sangre seca. No le desagradaba, pero como le recordaba a Zetsu y como lo extrañaba. Pero comenzaba a sospechar que el mismo estaba equivocado, tal vez y el bicolor no hacia mas que seguir sus instintos puesto que no era como cualquier otras personas que requerían pan y agua. No podía tener mas evidencias que aquellas

Muy mala idea Madara, eso de enamorarse suele ser una tortura cuando no sabes leer la mente y eso que tu lo haces. Quien dijera que el miembro mas fiel y su propia pareja huyera de él en su cumpleaños. Pero el Uchiha seguía creyendo en éste para no llorar porque era su luz y…lo amaba, esa es la verdad

-¡Tobi date prisa!-Grito el artista al parecer con un mejor estado mental

Una vez allí el enmascarado, le explicaron "el plan" pues luego de discutir lo que había pasado y la vergüenza que pasarían si algún otro ninja los viera los había llevado hasta aquella conclusión. En primera, lo mas seguro es que los inmortales se encontraran en el lugar donde extraían los bijus ya que el mayor de ellos se había llevado al dueño de éste. Así que caminaron y caminaron con toda precaución y escuchando como el lollypop arrastraba los pies quedando distanciado del pequeño grupo

-Déjame en paz Kakuzu…joder no puedo correr mas-Jadeo el menor de ellos abriendo aquella puerta

_¡Poof!_

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron varias voces

-¡Dios, mi otro oído!-Exclamo el de piel azul al sentir estallar otra de esas cosas sobre su oreja izquierda esta vez

-¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto el religioso pasando la vista por todo el lugar, especialmente en la estatua mas alta-Jajaja esta broma si esta graciosa-

-¿Qué? ¿No era Tobi?-Pregunto el pelinegro dando la espalda

-No Itachi, son Hidan y Kakuzu-Suspiro la planta decepcionada

-¡Pez mutante! Por Jashin, creí que estabas muerto-Dijo el albino

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto dicen? ¡Hola!-Cuestiono Kisame probando su audición

-¿Con que esto es lo que planeaban? Pues les ha quedado maravillo, solo espero y no les haya salido tan caro-Comento el moreno "inspeccionando" cada detalle

-No, ya que tu nos quitaste todo el dinero que teníamos-Respondió Zetsu cruzado de brazos

-¡¿Pero que rayos paso aqui?-Grito el pelinaranja al entrar-¿Qué ha pasado con el santuario?-

-¡Todos están vivos!-Exclamo el rubio con alegría

-Creo saber por quien empezó todo esto-Dijo el líder tomando algo de paciencia-Quiero una buena explicación Zetsu-

Con el sólo sonido de aquel nombre, quien iba con la mirada perdida tras su mascara alzo la vista y por el único agujero de ésta ubico a la persona que tanto buscaba. Agito sus manos como siempre y se lanzo hasta él

-¡Zetsu-san! ¡Tobi lo extraño mucho, lo tenia tan preocupado!-Confeso el pelinegro abrazando a mas no poder a la planta-¡No vuelva a hacer eso por favor, Tobi promete ser un buen chico!-

-Tobi…-Susurro el de ojos dorados acariciando la espalda del mencionado, sintiéndose culpable-Feliz cumpleaños-

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron uno que otro, pero después le siguieron los que restaban

-Recordaron que Tobi cumple años-Dijo una vez separado del peliverde, no sin antes mostrarle su ojo rojo como un "me las pagaras"

-Entonces…entonces ¿Todo esto fue para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para Tobi?-Pregunto Deidara con un aura deprimente-¿No estaba matando a nadie?-

-¡Muy bien pedazos de escoria!-Grito la peliazul haciendo presencia-Me escucharan les guste o no… ¡No soy un maldito zombie! Pero ustedes me tienen hasta la ch$!#*& y juro que…. ¿Eso es una piñata? ¡Son tan grandiosas!-

-Pero Konan…-Intento hablar Pein

- Shh, tengo que apreciar cada detalle con que la crearon…soy tan fanática de ellas-Finalizo con una bella sonrisa la kunoichi-¡Bueno, pero vamos a divertirnos!-

Y así mismo, se dio inicio a la tan esperada fiesta, cerca de las 7 u 8 de la noche. Empezando por risas, recordando las tonterías que acababan de suceder, existían bastantes temas que repasar y en todos aparecía la simpática planta. Debieron verlo cambiar de color cuando preguntaron por la dueña o dueño del vestido tan abierto a la mente, éste no levanto la mano pero el enmascarado, con todo su descaro e inocencia mezclada…lo delato

Se suponía que no habían otras bebidas mas que té y refrescos, pero por arte de magia se cambiaron por montones de botellas de sake, las cuales fueron bien recibidas y bien tomadas

-En verdad, siento mucho lo que Zet te hizo Konan-Volvió a disculparte el bicolor mirando su vaso aun lleno

-Va, no te preocupes Zetsu, ahora que lo pienso mejor fue muy gracioso jiji-Respondió sonrojada la peliazul mas por el fuerte licor que por otra cosa

-Si…un zombie. Que tontería-Dijo el rubio rascándose la mejilla

-Pero… ¿Donde estuviste todo el tiempo Konan? No te encontraba por ningún lado-Pregunto el dueño del rinengan

-Que encantador Pein-Respondió la muchacha dando un ligero sorbo a su bebida-Pues…encerrada en la alacena, hasta que conseguí salir…pero luego Deidara me golpeo con la puerta y cuando desperté, esta vez estaba afuera…-

**-Pero no te comieron los buitres, maldita sea-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Paso 5: Mézclalo con el placer

Holap! QwQ perdonen mi horrible demora pero es q la inspiraicon me ataque y dije...es el ultimo capi tengo q hacerlo bien! y wueno, creo q quedo lindo ^^

**Lara: **jejeje q sii en tanto problema q se mete nuestro Zuzu y cuantos no se lleva con el verdad? xD Siii, me encanta Zet, aun que contra Madara...no se quien ganaria en maldad o_o tal vez y eso fue el causante de la cuarta guerra ninja xD y nosotros ni cuenta. Gracias por tu comentario Lara**  
**

**Pixi-ice: **Porque todo mundo quiere ver a Zetsu en vestido? Porque yo tambien! xD jejeje se me hace tan lindo...un dia lo tendre, van a ver :) wueno gracias por pasarte anne, eres la mejor yaoista madazetsu q conozco y no me hubiera gustado que faltaras ^^ Besotes**  
**

**10 pm**

El gran momento había llegado….

-El cumpleañero primero-Pidió la joven

-Joder esta bien, pero mas le vale no romperla-Acepto el albino otorgándole el improvisado bate al otro mientras le vendaban los ojos a éste

Cuando comenzó la paliza del enmascarado hacia la estrella de cartón y periódico, apenas y había logrado rosarla puesto que los desgraciados de Kisame y Kakuzu se divertían con las quejas del infante, además de guiarlo hacia la pared para que se topara una y otra vez. Pero sin llorar, cedió el turno a Konan, quien guardaba con ansias empezar pese a que aquello no fue lo que se esperaba

-¡¿Qué mierda? Ni siquiera le esta pegando-Se quejo el albino-Solo abraza a la jodida piñata-

-Todos tienen el derecho de hacer con su tiempo lo que quieran Hidan-Dijo Pein sin despegar la mirada de su compañero

-Tss como si te creyera, lo dices porque eres viejo y no le pegaras-Respondió el religioso

-Por supuesto que no, pero es cierto, soy un adulto y eso es cosa de niños-

-¡Yo sigo, yo sigo!-Pidió el artista dando brincos y por misma razón el pelirojo bajo la vista con pena

-Muy bien pero no la vayas a romper Deidara-Dijo la kunoichi a la vez que ya cubría los ojos del mencionado

-¡La hare estallar como el mismo arte, hum!-Exclamo el rubio lanzándose sobre aquella estrella

-¡Sempai del otro lado!-Grito el enmascarado como era costumbre-¡Mas a la izquierda! ¡No, a la otra izquierda!-

-¡Silencio Tobi yo puedo solo!-Contesto irritado el rubio mientras tanteaba con las manos

-Que aburrido, nadie puede si quiera darle un golpecito-Dijo el tesorero al ver que no había necesidad alguna de mover sus hilos

-Se acabo su tiempo Sempai-Dijo el lollypop-Es el turno de Zetsu-san-

-No, yo no Tobi-Respondió el peliverde

-Por favor Zetsu-san, es el cumpleaños de Tobi y lo que Tobi dice se ha de hacer-Insistió el pelinegro

-Si, tiene razón, muy cierto-Asintieron todos

-Como no lo conocen…-Susurro la planta

-¿Qué dijo Zetsu-san?-Pregunto el enmascarado mientras ataba el pañuelo a sus ojos

-Nada-Corrigió de inmediato

Tan pronto como sintió fuera de si las manos que lo guiaron hasta la piñata, sujeto con fuerza el palo dispuesto a golpear la estrella. Era un procedimiento fácil, nada del otro mundo y aun que estuviera nervioso por las miradas puestas en él, todo saldría como pensaba y se divertiría. Y empezó el conteo…

_1…2…¡3!_

El lado derecho le arrebato el control y se fue a golpear a todo ser vivo que estuviera cerca de su parámetro de locura. Tobi, quien estaba detrás de ellos, esquivo el primer batazo pero no el de regreso, terminando asi en el suelo sobando su cabeza

-¡¿Qué haces?-Exclamo asustado White mientras tanteaba lo que había en su paso

**-Me divierto un poco-**Contesto su contraparte**-De esto se trata el juego al final-**

-¿En verdad?-

**-Seguro, y vamos ganando-**

Pronto, se había lanzado sobre los restantes, propinando un golpe en la nariz al artista, volando un brazo al pelirojo pues apenas y consiguió salvar su cabeza completa

-¡Zetsu tu turno termino!-Grito dos que tres en el lugar porque los que columpiaban la piñata morían a carcajadas

-Bien, pero que cuente cada punto-Dijo la planta lanzando el palo detrás de él, logrando un ultimo golpe en las partes mas obscuras del líder

-Ahhh…-Gimió lo mas bajo Pein recordando lo valiente que era ¡Porque lo era!

-¡Sigo yo cabrones!-Anuncio el albino, mas que orgulloso de su propia fuerza

Al principio los de arriba no fueron tan malos con él, mas bien no podían puesto que en cuanto intentaban subirla, el lunático peligris se aferraba a ella para seguirle golpeando. Retumbaba su contenido que era pesado y en cualquier momento estallaría. Hidan sonrió y preparo su mejor tiro…de no ser porque su tiempo se había agotado. Volviendo esta vez, con el primero que se adelantara

-Gracias por la ayuda exhibicionista-Dijo Deidara arrebatando el bate con una sonrisa de par en par

-Jodete rubia-Escupió el religioso molesto

Era un nuevo inicio para el artista, quien tratando de olvidar las desgracias anteriores (similares a sus pesadillas) puso todo su empeño en aquel mortal golpe cuando comenzó a atacar la piñata. Fue suficiente para abrir la típica ruptura que todos deseaban y la cual, continuo abriéndose poco a poco. Los interesados se acercaron ansiosos, quedando debajo de la estrella…

-¡Tobi quiere dulces!-Grito el enmascarado con sus manos en alto

-Es mío-Dijo la peliazul

-¡Aun lado, hum!-

-Joder son muchos…-

_¡Splach!_

Se derramo su contenido, bañando a los 4 y salpicando por todos lados. Si pasáramos esto en cámara lenta, notaríamos como los cabellos de los según "niños" fueron cambiados a rojo por los litros de sangre que caían. Sasori caminaba de forma rápida hacia ellos pero enseguida se devolvió y Zetsu cerró su venus, anticipado por lo que pasaría

Todo paso tan rápido que apenas y se dieron cuenta del tiradero que acababa de crearse. Cada uno tenía por lo menos pedazos de intestino sobre su cabello, alguna de las tantas venas que hubieran cabido, sin mencionar los otros 41 órganos que existen. Pero viendo el lado bueno, fue ver caer tan románticamente el corazón completo en las manos del enmascarado. Nada mejor para decir: te amo

_**12:00 am**_

-¡Y Tobi volvió a ganar!-Grito triunfante el enmascarado ya que no portaba camisa alguna

-Que injusto-Se quejo el albino, quien ya estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo

-Por lo menos no perdemos dinero-Dijo el tesorero tambien sin camisa

-Esperen creo que Itachi gano-Dijo la peliazul mirando las cartas del mencionado-Si, tiene llena ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-

-Creí que era un 8 repetido-Respondió el pelinegro-Entonces he vencido tu tercia de As Tobi, lo siento-

El juego era simple: Póker. El característico juego de cartas, claro que con unas reglas cambiadas, como la de que el ganador girara la botella y a quien apuntara le diera dos opciones ¿Castigo o prenda?

Las cosas estaban así: Konan conservaba su ropa interior. Itachi andaba con su camina y un short. Deidara únicamente en boxes. Pein con solo un short. Kisame vestía una camisa blanca delgada y su ropa interior. Sasori todavía mantenía sus pantalones y la parte de arriba totalmente desnuda. Y por ultimo, Zetsu, quien estaba en la misma posición que el rubio, y es que el enmascarado ganaba seguidamente y le sacaba cada prenda que podía

Empezaron a girar la botella y al detenerse termino apuntando hacia la planta pero éste ya no estaba tan nervioso, era el bondadoso Uchiha quien le asignaría castigo, por que él quería eso, no debía ser tan difícil

-¿Qué eliges Zetsu?-Pregunto el pelilargo

-Castigo-Dijo el bicolor sintiendo la mirada de todos

-Bien… ¿Qué te pondré?-Se pregunto Itachi. Si alguien tuviera esa oportunidad dirían lo que piensas sus retorcidas mentes-Quiero que te pongas ese vestido-

-¡¿Qué?-Grito el peliverde sin creerlo-Pero-

**-Me niego-**

-Entonces quítate lo que te queda de ropa-Dijo el ojirojo encogido de hombros

-No seas un mal perdedor lechuga verde, al fin y al cabo te lo ibas a poner-Comento el tiburón

-Es verdad-Asintió Zetsu-¡Lo hare! ¡Ya regreso!-

El lado blanco se levanto y fue por el vestido, arrastrando el pesado peso de su lado izquierdo quien retrocedía. Al salir, dio unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a vestirse metiendo primero los pies, pero al subirlo, la mano negra no permitía subirlo

**-Lo harás solo porque no me vas a convencer-**

-Por favor Zet, solo por esta noche-

**-No-**

-Si no terminaremos desnudos-

**-¿Y que? Prefiero eso que ponerme un vestido-**

-Vamos, no me hagas rogarte-Dijo la parte blanca insistiendo en subir la prenda, pero nuevamente la otra mano se lo impedía

**-No seria la primera vez-**

-Demonios ¿Porque eres el mas fuerte?-

-Para protegernos de pervertidos como Madara…¡Ya basta Su!-

-¿Necesita ayuda Zetsu-san?-Pregunto el enmascarado pasando su mano por la cintura de la planta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Suéltame-Dijo el ojidorado totalmente rojo

-Pensé que tendría problemas y vine ayudarlo-Susurro en su oído mientras lo pegaba a la pared-Se te vera hermoso el vestido-

**-Sigue soñando viejo-**Dijo Blacki dando distancia entre sus cuerpos

El pelinegro comenzó a besarlo, pasando rápidamente hacia su cuello, alejando la única mano que le detenía ¿Por qué no le ayudaba su contraparte? Bueno, él trataba de subir el vestido, esta vez para evitar que Madara los tomara en ese momento pero parecía imposible puesto que éste ya intentaba subir las piernas del bicolor a su cintura

-Detente Madara-san…-

-¿Por qué debería? Aquí ya te tengo y casi desnudo solo para mi-

-Pero debemos volver, me estaba divirtiendo-

El Uchiha detuvo sus movimiento y se quedo pensando, nada usual para sus pocas fuerzas de voluntad en esos casos, solo emitió un bufido pero no se separo

-Entonces termina de ponértelo y vámonos-

Entendiendo el plan y con ayuda de el mayor, procedieron a colocar y ajustar aquel vestido. El segundo evitando que la parte negra lo mordiera mientras se quejaba y pateaba pues se sentía traicionado de su propio gemelo, quien termino de vestirse por completo

Caminando de regreso, Madara opto por ir detrás de ellos para "cuidarlos" por si algún zombie salía para hacerlos presa. Sin dejar de mirar a la planta de pies a cabeza, como movía su trasero, porque no faltaba mucho para verlo con ese cortó vestido…y su cintura, sus caderas, cada pieza oculta de él se daba a la vista con eso. Cuantas ganas tenía de meterle una fuerte nalgada y luego tirarlo al suelo y violarlo

-Gracias-Dijo la parte blanca

**-…-**

-¿Sigues enojado?-

**-…-**

-Yo hare lo que quieras cuando tu quieras, lo prometo pero perdóname-

**-Lo pensare-**

Al llegar, los demás integrantes no quitaron la vista de él. Primero miraron sus piernas, eran largas y bien marcadas, en ningún momento se distinguían siquiera cuales eran cuando llevaba su capa o su atrapamoscas, eran como lo esperaban, una blanca y otra negra, una combinación extrañamente hermosa. Luego, su cuerpo se enmarcaba con el vestido que tenia algo de vuelo. Y sus mejillas rojas, eran lo mejor…

_**2:00 am**_

Imperdonable que se olvidaran de algo tan importante. Algo que con tanto esmero y dedicación elaboro el anfitrión. Así que sin esperar mas ni hacerse del rogar, los invitados, especialmente el cumpleañero se acercaron a la mesa, sin llegar a formar el circulo pues no eran muchos al final

-Este…Zetsu-san-Dijo el pelinegro-Dígale a Tobi que la mano que sobresale del pastel de Tobi es de adorno-

-Lo se-Respondió el la planta-Pero si deseas comértela, adelante-

-¡No como cree!-Corrigió el enmascarado-Se ve muy bonita allí-

-Pues apartando eso del pastel se ve totalmente normal y el decorado es excelente-Comento la kunoichi a su compañero lleno de perforaciones

Los akatsuki no eran tan ridículos como para cantarle al festejado pero como era tradición, se le otorgo el cuchillo a Tobi para que lo cortara, no sin antes soplar a las velas

_Ffffffssssss _

Soplo el festejado y los demás aplaudieron

-¿Qué deseo pediste Tobi?-Pregunto el bicolor

-Si lo digo no se cumplirá-Respondió el lollypop abrazándolo-Y pensaran muy mal de Tobi-

-Entonces no se diga mas y parte el pastel para despejar la duda que tenemos de su sabor-Dijo el líder recuperando su tono de voz

-Esperen-Pidió el rubio-¿No darás una mordida Tobi?-

Enseguida, contamino con la maldad a los demás. Diciendo entre ellos mismos: ¡Si! Si no, no seria una fiesta de cumpleaños ¡Que lo pruebe!

-¡Mordida, mordida!-Aclamaron en coro los decentes, pero sucios miembros de la organización

_-Te maldigo Deidara, te maldigo-_Pensó Madara en su cabeza mientras esperaba que su ojo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para volar cabezas a distancias no tan lejanas

-¡No! Porque se arruinaría el pastel y Tobi quiere compartirlo-Objeto el pelinegro llamando la atención con su típico aleteo de brazos

-Pero Zetsu lo hizo para ti-Insistió Konan con una voz tierna-No siempre se cumplen años-

-Muy cierto Konan-sama pero el problema es que Tobi tendría que quitarse la mascara-Contesto el enmascarado ya cuando la típica vena sobresalía de su frente-Y…-

-De acuerdo, solo da el primer mordisco-Sugirió Zetsu algo sentido por tanto enrollo debido al pastel que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho

El pelinegro miro al bicolor un poco, quizás se le había pasado la mano, después de todo, él no tuvo que hacer NADA. Pero venga, era un Uchiha, ya haría sonreír a su querida plantita. Por lo pronto, corto un pedazo y tomando una buena cuchara de aquel postre, comió

Al saborear el diminuto pedazo de pastel, Tobi cambio de color, entre una mezcla de azul y negro como si hubiese sido victima de envenenamiento o por lo menos eso daba a entender lo poco que se mostraba de su rostro. Aun así trago, haciendo que todo el mundo siguiera cada paso con lujo de detalles. Pues había sobrevivido

-¿Y que tal?-Pregunto ansioso el peliverde

-¡Mmm delicioso Zetsu-san!-Respondió el cumpleañero

Puede que se haya interpretado como la luz verde para lanzarse a devorar el pastel, puesto que cada quien termino con una rebanada en mano saboreando cada pedazo que entraba a su boca, menos Tobi, quien estaba "lleno" y con la cabeza sobre la mesa por no poder con el peso de su panza

-Me gustan los trozos de fresa que tiene-Comento la única mujer de allí-Le da un sabor dulce, agrio, salado y como que picoso-

-¿Un pastel lleva fresa?-Cuestiono el de ojos dorados parpadeando

**-No que yo sepa-**Dijo su contraparte**-Seguramente lo que mastica son las corneas de los ojos-**

Y de pronto el silencio volvió, acompañado de una chica corriendo hacia el baño mas cercano, otro que guardo el postre debajo de su propia camisa sin importar que esta se manchara. Al tesorero le dio igual, al cabo que no había gastado nada y desperdiciar la comida no iba con él

-_Que suerte que yo no como nada_-Pensó el marionetista dando palmadas en la espalda de su alumno mientras éste vomitaba en una de las tantas esquinas del lugar

En cambio el albino siguió comiendo con mas fuerzas, creyendo que al tener tales ingredientes tomaría una gran actitud, digna de Jashin-sama. A Itachi le da igual ya ven eso de "ojos que no ven, estomago que digiere" así que el continuo tanteando el pastel con su tenedor

-Mis felicitaciones a la planta de marihuana-Dijo el tiburón, quien ya llevaba como tercer o cuarto plato en esos minutos-¡El pastel estuvo delicioso!-

Así, amigos míos, empezaron los momentos borrosos de la fiesta. Esas donde la gente sigue bailando y festejando a lo grande. Unos no paraban de reír y continuaban dando sorbos a su bebida

El enmascarado y el bicolor apenas caminaban hacia allá, pues el segundo acababa de terminar la ultima rebanada de pastel que apenas y había logrado sobrevivir de Kisame. Así que satisfecho, tocaba su estomago con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero el pelinegro bostezo, ya no podía mas, moría de sueño. Paso a dejar a su planta con los demás y besando su mejilla se retiro a descansar. No es que quisiera irse sin él, tenía ganas de llevárselo y comérselo a besos en el cuarto. Pero el bicolor se divertía en la fiesta como para sacarlo de allí, solo rogaba que entre tanto loco y borracho que había no intentara hacer una orgia con su Zuzu

Al final, termino cediendo al sueño y camino hacia su habitación…ya volvería por él, como en todas las fiestas donde la mayoría se quedaba a dormir en el piso o sobre algún sillón. O tal vez se desmayaban, quien sabe

_Madara pov's_

Escuche como abrían despacio la puerta de mi dormitorio. Enseguida baje la mascara que estaba en mi cabeza y fingí estar dormido, aun no habría los ojos, no sabría que hora era, si había amanecido o no

-Shh no hagan ruido, puede despertarse Tobi-Dijo Konan, eso significaba que venia acompañada

-¿Estas segura que Zetsu no nos comerá?-Pregunto Kisame. Pobre de ellos si llegaron a tocar a Zetsu

-Claro que no, además a Tobi le encantara este regalito jiji-Volvió a hablar la peliazul…podría despertarme ahora para ver que sucedía pero esa ultima risa me intrigo

-Joder se me esta antojando el pastel-Era Hidan quien decía eso, pero no supe de que pastel hablaban

De pronto, sentí como subían peso a mi cama. Dudo que haya sido el pastel, quizás era el regalo que decían. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión de que están locos y menos por lo de ahora

-¿Terminaron la tarjeta Deidara?-Pregunto Konan

-Si, miren dice "cómeme", hum-Respondió éste, enseguida varios se rieron y cubrieron sus bocas para evitarlo

-¡Shh cállense!-Grito en voz baja la chica-Dejen en pastel en el cajón y vámonos-

-¿No necesitara mas listón? Tal vez lo apreté muy fuerte-Pregunto Itachi, ósea que todo mundo estaba en mi habitación… ¿Pero y Zuzu?

-Así esta perfecto, andando-Dijo la peliazul y empezaron a salir, cerrando la puerta lo mas despacio-Disfruta tu regalo Madara-escuche antes de que se cerrara por completo

No entendí nada, lo que no entendía es a que se refería. Me levante para cerrar la puerta con botón esta vez pero escuche un ronquito muy curioso, uno que solo hace… ¡Zetsu!

Al mirar, me fui de golpe para atrás hasta topar con la puerta. Y cubrí mi nariz creyendo que me daría una hemorragia nasal ante lo que veía ¡Zetsu estaba en mi cama envuelto en un listo color anaranjado de los pies a la cabeza! ¡Desnudo y totalmente para mí!

Si con su vestidito se vería violable ahora no sabría como describirlo, aun dormía pero eso cambiaria en cuanto yo le hiciera un par de cositas malas. Al acercarme, tome la famosa tarjeta entre las piernas de mi peliverde y efectivamente, decía: "Cómeme"

Yo sonreí, es obvio que iba a obedecer. Así que me agache hasta alcanzar la boca de Zetsu, la cual tambien estaba vendada. No parecía que le hubiera hecho algo, pero tuvieron que desvestirlo y ver lo que por derecho es mío, si todo sale bien, los perdonare

Coloque una mano en su cintura, no sabia si bajarla o subirla primero, eso de decidirme no es para mí. Comencé a besarlo, bajando con mi lengua el listón que cubría sus labios. Él parecía responder y dio un gemido, poco a poco abría sus ojos

-Madara-san-Susurro mi bicolor despertando, y al parecer, quería moverse-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-

-Por que eres mi regalo-Respondí con una sonrisa logrando que éste se asustara y cayera de la cama, rápidamente lo seguí

-Ouh-Se quejo-Mi trasero-

_-Y te dolerá más cuando empecemos-_Pensé, me controlaba lo mas que podía para no lanzarme sobre él

-¿Cómo estoy así?-Me pregunto

-Te lo he dicho ya, eres mi regalo-Respondí mientras lo volvía a besar pero se separo de mi y como pudo, se puso de pie

-No puedo seguir así, vamos Madara-san, dese prisa ¡No lo soporto mas!-Me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se inclinaba lo suficiente para apreciar su perfecto trasero y aquellas palabras…si eso no me mataba no se que lo haría

-Claro que lo hare Zuzu-Le dije pegando su trasero a mi miembro, eso me excitaba enormemente. Imaginarme dentro de él, envistiéndolo una y otra vez…

-¿¡Que hace!-Grito tratando de despegarse de mi, pero no tenia ni brazos ni piernas libres, mala suerte

-Lo que me pediste-Respondi

-¡Me refería a que me desataras!-

-Pero aun no quiero desenvolverte-

-No soy un regalo-

-Si que lo eres-Le dije mientras lo dejaba caer sobre la cama y me acomodaba arriba de él, en cuestión de segundos ya devoraba su cuello

-Ah…de-detente-Gimió, nada mejor para hacer lo contrario a lo que pide

Era totalmente mío. Primero deje libre sus manos para besar su pecho, lambiendo grandes pedazos de eso, pasando seguidamente por sus botones. Uno lo lamia y el otro lo apretaba y pellizcaba con mi mano

-¡Ah!-Gimió esta vez mas fuerte

Creyendo que por fin lo tenia, quite el listón que envolvía sus piernas y él sintió de nuevo libertad. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a mi posición anterior, algo me detuvo. Zetsu alzo su pie para evitar que avanzara

**-Quieres mirar algo Madara-**Me pregunto el lado mas obscuro y como respuesta, seguí sin moverse

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto esta vez Su pero fue callando cuando la mano derecha se dirigía a su boca lamiendo dos o tres dedos de ella

Mire atento y no perdía ningún movimiento. La mano mas clara tambien comenzaba moverse, al parecer a la fuerza ya que temblaba antes de empezar a obedecer a Zet. Pero no imito el movimiento de la primera, la cual comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta su abdomen, dejando saliva en estos lados, acariciaba diferentes lados de su cuerpo

-Ah…-Gimió de nuevo-¿Qué haces Zet? Ah…basta-

Eso me encanto, sobre todo porque no me lo esperaba. Pero no era nada nuevo imaginarse a ellos dos de aquella manera, pensé que Su se desesperaría como siempre o se quejarían de que acaricio a uno mas que otro

Iba a masturbarse de eso estoy seguro. Ambas manos bajaban hasta su entrepierna mientras el lado izquierdo seguía quejándose, pero era lo más lindo de él

No me equivoque y apenas un roce de sus manos hizo que White jadeara, llevando un ritmo lento. Abrió más las piernas y me dio una excelente y tentadora vista. No, no sentí celos, porque ambos son todos míos, al contrario de ello, sonreí complacido de gran manera

-Ah…detente Blacki…por favor-Gimió otra vez, su mejilla ardía en color rojo

-_Grave error Zuzu_-Dije en mi mente, hasta yo sabia que no se le debía decir asi. Zet cobro venganza, aumentando su fuerza. Se veía maravillo, las gotitas del pre-semen ya salían de su miembro

-¡Ah! Lo siento Zet…Ah…-Se disculpo de inmediato. Blacki bajo la velocidad de sus movimientos

**-Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera cuando quisiera ¿no?-**

El mas claro ya no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar varios gemidos, si que se estaba resistiendo, quien sabe cuanto soportaría yo con todo esto

-Que…Madara no nos vea…Ah…-

**-¿Porque?-**

-Me…da pena…-

**-No puedo hacer eso, porque es el punto de castigarte-**

Eso me gustaba, simplemente el show se ponía bueno. No apartaba la mirada de Zetsu, como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus gemidos que aumentaba cada vez de volumen. Pero para nada me iba a sentar pues el bulto en mis pantalones ya requería atención

-Mas...Ah…mas rápido-Pidió Su con su ojo acuoso

No se si lo soportaría mas, estaba en mi limite. Me deshacía de mis pantalones mientras seguía presenciando todo. Blacki acelero su ritmo y en segundos termino en sus manos

Me acerque a ellos lo mas lento posible, no quería verme desesperado. Zuzu mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, agitado de su anterior orgasmo, que eróticamente había sido para mí. Lentamente volvió a mirarme, con su boca entre abierta y aun jadeante, además de restos de saliva casi ya debajo de su barbilla

Sin resistirme mas y con cuidado de no dejar caer todo mi peso, me tire encima de él. Con lo poco que tenia levantada la mascara, conseguí quitármela por completo y la lance lejos de nosotros, para así besar y lamer ese cuerpo con desesperación

-Madara-san….**Tobi**-Susurro en mi oído. Que Blacki estuviera cooperando tanto me hacia sospechar, pero si era su manera de castigarme…me encanta

Enseguida tome una de sus manos para meter varios dedos a mi boca, saboreando lo viscosa pero dulce que era su esencia mientras que con la otra separa lo mayor posible sus piernas para posicionarme entre ellas. No podía esperar mas

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, su mano libre con ayuda de sus pies, ahora en mi cadera, bajaban mi única prenda sobre mi cuerpo. No dije nada pues no lograba otra cosa mas que facilitarme la tarea así que retome mi posición para devorar su cuello

-**Ah…te quiero dentro de mi-**Dijo Zet con todo inusual en él y Su no hizo mas que enrojecerse mas y soltar uno que otro gemido silencioso

¡Quise complacerlo como el buen chico que era! Tome cada una de sus piernas por debajo de mis brazos, teniendo un perfecto acceso a su entrada. A mi mente llego el típico dilema ¿Y si lo lastimo? Bien, me encantaría tenerlo debajo de mi gimiendo de placer y de dolor, y a la vez no. Suelo ser muy brusco y salvaje en este tipo de cosas, mas estando en su dentro de él, era tan estrecho…

Pero poco era mi control y demasiada la lujuria sobre el ambiente. Sin resistirme mas entre en él. Zuzu pego un ligero grito y se aferro a mi espalda al instante, yo solamente ladee mi cabeza para que pudiera pegarse mas a mi

Intentaba controlarme lo mas posible y tambien daba uno que otro quejido, estaba demasiado apretado que ni siquiera me dejaba entrar por completo. Sin poder evitarlo di una pequeña embestida para arreglar la mala situación pero White enterró sus uñas en mi espalda por reacción

-Aguanta un poco-Le dije besando su mejilla varias veces para tratar de aliviar su dolor

**-Venga…Ah…dale-**

-¡No…espera un poco…!-Me pidió Su

**-No seas llorón-**

-No lo soy…pero aun duele-

No era raro que pasara, si no en que momento sucedía. Que se pusieran a discutir cuando estaba completamente excitado no ayudaba en nada pero ¿A quien complacía ahora? Esto no sucedía siempre, porque Blacki se limitaba a quejarse y a gemir

Alce sus piernas esta vez hasta mis hombros, y como pude lo recosté en la cama, evitando que se volviera a levantar. Salí de su cuerpo para nuevamente penetrarlo, empezando con un ritmo lento que poco a poco fui aumentando

-Ah…ah…ah-Gimió White pero pronto tambien lo haría Zet

Mientras embestía, me estire lo mas que pude llevándome tambien sus largas piernas para atrapar su boca y besarlo con hambre. Tan caliente y húmeda como siempre, imposible que existiera el frio cuando me fundía con ellos…

-¡Ah…**ah…!-**Gimieron ambos ahogándolos en mi boca, iba por buen camino

Deje libre aquellos labios y ellos pasaron sus manos por mi cuello para sujetarse de mejor manera. Esta vez no me contuve y comencé a embestirlos con un duro frenesí dejándome guiar por mis instintos, dejando incluso, dejar escapar gruñidos de mi boca por la excitación que sentía

-¡Ah! Allí…da otra vez-

Yo atendí enseguida tal petición y repetí el movimiento, con el cual gritaron ambos desesperados y jadeantes. No había otra que mas me encantara que verlos así, ojala nunca terminara de hacerles el amor…Pero así eran las cosas pero pronto los volvería a tomar, de eso estoy seguro

-Te amo Zuzu…-Les dije-A ambos…-

-Ah…nosotros tambien…-Me respondieron desviando la vista mas rojos que nunca-**ah…si** -

Sentí que en cualquier momento terminaría y Zuzu tambien, su miembro duro ya manchaba mi abdomen y su pecho. Un par de embestidas mas y pudieron correrse y yo tambien pero dentro de él. Dimos un par de segundos para calmar nuestros agitados cuerpos que estaban cubiertos en sudor y otras sustancias ya reconocidas

Aprecie su rostro sonrojado una vez mas y separe los cabellos húmedos que pasaban a pegarse en su frente. Le regale un beso antes de salir de su interior y acostarme a un lado suyo mientras al mismo tiempo lo pegaba a mi pecho para que estuviera más cómodo, por que yo quería la almohada

-Es injusto…-Se quejo White

-¿Qué es injusto Zuzu?-Le pregunte

-Que Su haya hecho todo eso…y a ti no te castigara-Dijo con su mejilla sonrojada

**-Lo iba a hacer…pero me deje llevar-**Confeso Blacki-**Sera para la otra-**

- Oh ¿Y ese pastel?-Pregunto Zetsu señalando el postre en el buro que estaba a un lado de nosotros, se olvido lo del enojo pero así era él

-No lo se, venia con ustedes-Le respondí tambien mirando el postre y pasaba las manos por su cintura-Tal vez era para untárselos-

-¿Fueron ellos verdad?-Me pregunto y yo asentí-Malvados, los escuche decir todo ayer pero tenia demasiado sueño-

-No importa, me fascino mi regalo y gracias por la fiesta de ayer, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-Le dije mientras tomaba el pastel, se veía delicioso y llevaba chocolate, asi que empecé a comer

-¿Sabe igual que el mío?-Me pregunto alzándose un poco, se veía realmente tierno con su mirada embobada

**-Nuestro-**

-Digo nuestro-

-Claro que no, te lo juro-Le dije…era algo ingenuo y yo seguí comiendo

-¿Me das?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es mío-Le dije alejando el plato de él

-Vamos, dame, hare lo que sea-Insistió y como los quiero mucho, tuve que ceder

**-¡Estúpido para que hablaste!-**

-Trato hecho-Dije con una sonrisa de par en par-Ahora abre la boca…y otra cosa-

_Nosight pov's_

No tan lejos de allí, los demás integrantes miraban ya la televisión. Relajados y algo crudos por la borrachera de anoche. No deseaban limpiar, ni bañarse. Solo comer y tomar la vida con toda la calma posible

-¿Satisfechos muchachos?-Pregunto la kunoichi feliz

-Por Jashin que la venganza es dulce-Dijo Hidan todavía desnudo

-Pero era Tobi…-Objeto el rubio

-Si Deidara y tendremos unas hermosas vacaciones-Respondió el líder mas que relajado

-Oigan pero tengo una duda-Dijo el tiburón

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron en coro

-¿Quien es el tipo que nos ha estado siguiendo pero que no dice nada?-Cuestiono Kisame mirando al mencionado, a quien miraron los demás en cuestión de segundos

-Siento si les moleste…pero después de morir desperté aqui-Respondió el hombre, que anteriormente había muerto de algo extraño y que había estado sobre la mesa en algún momento-Pensé en comer sus cerebros ahora que soy un zombie-

-¡Ah!-Gritaron los presentes pero eso no molesto a la feliz pareja

Y así es como termino uno de los tantos capítulos en la vida de los akatsuki, donde se aprende algo nuevo. Como que una planta puede causar muchos problemas y a la vez, tantos encantos. Si saben de alguna, yo la quiero, si tienen a su dueño con mas ganas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que genialoso es terminar un fic, es wonito saber que se crea una historia pero empieza otra! quien no se enamoro de esta parejita? xD

_Y así es como termino uno de los tantos capítulos en la vida de los akatsuki, donde se aprende algo nuevo. Como que una planta puede causar muchos problemas y a la vez, tantos encantos. Si saben de alguna, yo la quiero, si tienen a su dueño con mas ganas_

Mil gracias a todo aquel q se tomo la molestia de leer y aun mas de comentar, siempre se les agradecera y :D wueno los quiero

Espero les haya gustado ^^ y a continuar en otra aventurilla

aios!


End file.
